Ice's Doubt
by Meirin10
Summary: Boboiboy Air berevolusi ke peringkat kekuatan yang kedua. Tapi sama halnya seperti Elemental Boboiboy lain dia juga mendapat masalah. Bisakah dia mengatasinya? Dan mampukah teman-temannya membantunya? Sinopsis Gaje, kalau gak minat ga usah baca. Warning: Disclaimer, mungkin OOC, Miss Typo, dll. Ini hanya imajinasiku tentang seri selanjutnya Boboiboy, jangan dianggap serius.
1. Hujan Kesedihan

**Aku Author baru dan ini cerita pertamaku. Rada Gaje soalnya aku baru belajar nulis cerpen**

 **Inspirasi ceritanya dari Arc Yoshino Di seri Anime Date A Live.**

 **Settingnya Beberapa Episode setelah Boboiboy Api berevolusi. lho terus Api kapan berevolusinya(nggak tau juga)*PlAAkK**

 **Monsta atau Animonsta pinjem karakternya bentar aja ya *Dilempar Komputer sama mejanya.**

 **Chapter 1 : Sadness Rain**

Di dunia ini manusia memiliki berbagai macam bentuk perasaan yang disebut 'emosi'. Dan salah satu dari emosi itu adalah rasa takut.

Rasa takut yang berlebihan bukan hal yang baik, karena bisa mengganggu pola aktivitas dari kehidupan yang dijalani oleh seorang individu. Kita sering menyebutnya phobia. Tapi disatu sisi rasa takut juga penting untuk memberikan manusia rem agar dia tidak berbuat seenaknya dan melanggar peraturan.

Perasaan lembut yang tidak ingin dilukai ataupun melukai orang lain pun mungkin juga adalah penyebab dari rasa takut tersebut. Itu adalah hal baik, tapi dalam kondisi yang salah kau hanya akan disebut terlalu naïf. Mungkin hal itulah saat ini sedang dirasakan oleh Boboiboy air. Tepatnya saat melihat teman-temannya bahkan dirinya yang lain satu- persatu berhasil dikalahkan dan tumbang oleh serangan gabungan Adu du, Ejo jo, dan Lima Panglima Scamer saat berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan tiba-tiba Adudu Cs tersebut dari sebuah kota kecil di planet asal Kapten Kaizo dan Fang. Ya planet Kapteyn B yang merupakan planet dengan atmosfher seperti bumi atau lebih mudahnya planet kembaran bumi ini sebenarnya sudah didiami oleh bangsa alien yang memiliki wajah seperti manusia bumi. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun planet ini juga menjadi tujuan wisata dan migrasi di seluruh galaxy. Jadi tak heran jika ada beberapa alien berkepala kotak sejenis Adu du atau jenis lain juga mendiami planet tersebut.

Ok, kembali ke cerita.

Jadi seperti yang kita tahu sifat Boboiboy Air ini sangat lembut, dia tidak akan menyerang orang lain dan juga cengeng. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Begitu melihat Boboiboy Blaze sudah terkapar lemas di tanah dan dengan mudahnya dikalahkan dengan serangan laser gabungan Adudu CS.

"hahaha….Sekarang giliranmu, Boboiboy Air!" seru Ejo jo seraya mengarahkan senapan lasernya kepada Boboiboy Air. "Terima pembalasan karena sudah berani mempermalukanku!"

Sementara itu Boboiboy Air yang lembut tersebut tidak mau menyerang dan hanya bisa mundur secara perlahan. Dengan penuh ketakutan. Dia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seolah mengharapkan Ejo jo akan mengampuninya atau mungkin akan ada keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari masalah ini. Tapi selagi dia memikirkan hal tersebut, tubuhnya sudah menabrak sesosok besar Robot PETAI milk Ejo jo yang menggeretekan buku-buku jarinya bersiap akan menghajar habis-habisan Boboiboy Air ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata dia sudah dikepung dari berbagai arah dengan todongan pistol. Sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada cara melarikan diri lagi.

"Uh… Air…." ucap Boboiboy Blaze lirih sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan berharap bisa membantu Air. Tapi apa daya, berkat tembakan gas bius buatan Adu du yang ditembakan sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali sulit menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan kaki dan tangannya kesemutan, bahkan Boboiboy yang lain pun sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dan entah mengapa hanya Boboiboy Air yang kebal dengan efek dari obat bius tersebut.

"Sekarang, cepat kita habisi dia" seru Ejo jo lantang pada anggota yang lain. Dan semuanya hanya mengganguk setuju sambil bersiap mengaktifkan serangan tembakan mereka.

Boboiboy Air sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi, yang bisa dia rasakan saat ini hanya rasa takut yang tak bisa terbayangkan lagi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dia sangat takut, sangat sangat takut. Ketakutannya saat ini melebihi ketakutan saat dia berhadapan dengan Boboibot ataupun Kapten Kaizo. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak mungkin dia sanggup berhadapan dengan musuh sebanyak ini sekaligus. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyakiti makhluk hidup. Di tengah-tengah rasa takutnya itu dia bisa merasakan ada energi besar yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Blass. Ejo jo melepaskan serangan laser pertama dan diikuti oleh pasukan lain sasarannya tentu saja Boboiboy Air.

"Hahh…" ucap Boboiboy Air pelan. Sekarang ketakutannya bertambah besar dan energi itu pun mengalir semakin besar. Saat tembakan laser dari Ejo jo hampir mengenainya, Boboiboy Air memutuskan untuk melepaskan energi tersebut."Tidak!" serunya sambil menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah.

Dan tiba-tiba dari tubuh Boboiboy Air keluar udara dingin dan badai salju yang berhasil menangkis serangan laser tersebut, sekaligus mementalkan Ejo jo, Adu du beserta antek-anteknya.

"ukh…Apa yang barusan terjadi?" seru Adu du kebingungan sekaligus kaget karena tiba-tiba terpental dengan sangat keras.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa tercengang melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan Boboiboy Air. Samar-samar di balik badai yang mulai menipis mereka bisa melihat perubahan pada Boboiboy Air. Jaketnya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu terang, dia mengenakan topi berwarna biru tua dan hoodi yang dinaikkan, juga celana biru tua dan ditangan kanannya ada semacam sarung tangan es *(ya pokoknya tau aja gimana penampilan Boboiboy Ice, kan?)

Boboiboy Ice mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri "Aku Boboiboy Ice!"

"Alamak, Encik Bos…Dia sudah bertukar pula" ucap Probe yang saat ini sedang berubah menjadi Mode Mega Probe sambil dinaiki oleh Adu du.

"Boboiboy! Cepat selesaikan mereka semua!" seru Ying yang juga sudah lemas bahkan kehilangan kekuatan karena sempat bersin saat terhirup gas tersebut.

"Ba-Baik!" sahut Boboiboy Ice yang nampaknya masih kebingungan dengan yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian dia kembali menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah seraya menyebutkan nama jurusnya. "Awan Kabut!"

"Eh…" kata semua Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Lalu secara mendadak di seluruh tempat langsung diselimuti oleh kabut tebal sampai siapapun tidak bisa melihat satu sama lainnya.

"Te-tebal sekali kabutnya!" seru Adu du panik karena dia tidak bisa meihat apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri dan Probe yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya.

"Tak apa-apa Encik Bos, saya masih ada disini. Selama saya ada Encik Bos tak perlu khawatir." ucap Probe percaya diri seraya mengacak pinggangnya. " Huhh…Menyeramkan… sudah seperti adegan film horor kuntilanak cari Mak Timah saja"

"Apa kau cakap!?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Encik Bos"

Sementara itu Kapten Kaizo yang sejak lama sudah mengawasi di Kapal Angkasa miliknya. Menunggu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy dan yang lainnya.

"Lahap ini kesempatan kita, bawa Private Pang dan Kawan-kawannya kembali ke Kapal Angkasa, sekarang"

"Baik, Kapten" Dia pun segera menjalankan program teleportasi tercepat dan langsung menarik kembali Boboiboy dan teman-temannya dengan Petunjuk koordinat yang ada sebelumnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kabut yang diciptakan oleh Boboiboy Ice semakin menipis, dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Ejo jo, mereka semua sudah melarikan diri" ucap Thomas Tom.

"Ish…bagaimana bisa mereka melarikan diri dengan kondisi seperti itu!?" ucap Ejo jo geram. "Sebenarnya berapa lama efek obat biusmu itu, Adu du" lanjutnya mulai menyalahkan kegagalan ini pada Adudu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang efeknya bisa bertahan satu jam" jawab Adu du yang tak ingin disalahkan. Kenapa tidak langsung habisi saja mereka tadi mudah sekali kan?

"Tunggu saja kau Boboiboy!"

.

Sementara disaat itu, Boboiboy dan yang lain berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Hanya bisa tergolek lemas dan kesulitan berdiri kembali, karena obat bius itu masih bereaksi.

"Private Pang, kalian semua tak apa-apa" ucap Kaizo dengan tatapan khawatir, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti menghkawatirkan orang lain seperti ini.

"Tidak Kapten, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja masih sulit bergerak" balas Fang mencoba meyakinkan Pemimpinnya itu bahwa mereka memang tidak kenapa-napa.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian perlahan mereka semua mulai bisa mengangkat tubuh mereka dan mendudukkan diri mereka. Mungkin efek obatnya sudah mulai habis.

"Boboiboy, kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" seru Yaya menanyakan keadaan semua Boboiboy yang ada disana. Karena mereka semua masih belum bisa bangun.

"Tidak, kami semua baik-baik saja, Yaya" balas Boboiboy Gempa sebagai perwakilan dari semua Boboiboy.

"Wuih…Untung saja ada Boboiboy Ice. Kalau tidak kita semua sudah jadi lempeng, tidak ada bentuknya lagi" ucap Gopal lega.

"Eh, tapi mana dia?" ucap Ying baru menyadari jika Boboiboy yang ada disini hanya ada 4 orang. "Haiyoi…Kurang satu orang nih"

"Kalau seperti itu, Boboiboy tidak bisa bercantum semula, habislah sudah kita" seru Gopal mulai panik mengingat terakhir kali saat Boboiboy pecah terlalu lama maka semakin lama ingatan mereka akan hilang, waktu itu yang satunya lagi diculik oleh Adudu, Halilintar ditipu dan mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Ada da.

"Mungkinkah dia diculik oleh Adu du dan Gengnya itu?" ucap Yaya berusaha tenang walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sangat khawatir.

"Lahap, coba kau periksa kemungkinan keberadaan Boboiboy yang satu lagi" perintah Kaizo

"Baik, Kapten". Lahap pun langsung bergegas ke ruang kontrol diikuti oleh yang lain.

Ralat, nggak semua. Boboiboy masih pada lemes jadi mereka masih tiduran ditengah sana. Kemudian dengan segera dia memeriksa kemungkinan keberadaan Boboiboy Ice, sekaligus mengecek Adu du dan Pasukannya.

Dan mereka berhasil menemukan koordinat keberadaan dari Boboiboy Ice dan diketahui saat ini dia ada di pinggiran kota.

"Napa. Ternyata dia baik-baik saja. Tidak tertangkap oleh Ejo jo dan yang lain. Dan mereka sepertinya belum menemukannya" ucap Kaizo lebih lega sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba kapal angkasa mengalami goncangan hebat dan beberapa kali lampunya mati menyala mati.

"Eh, apa yang sedang terjadi" seru Kaizo yang tersentak kaget dengan guncangan pada kapal angkasanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya ada menyerang Pesawat kita, Kapten." ucap Lahap.

"igh…Siapa lagi yang berani menyerang kita!?"

"Kita bukan mendapat serangan dari luar, tapi dari dalam, Kapten"

"Eh?"

"Jangan-jangan…" sahut Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang saling berpandangan dengan tatapan 'krik-krik'. Sepertinya mereka semua sudah tau apa penyebabnya.

.

Kemudian mereka kembali ke ruangan tengah tempat mereka meninggalkan para Elemental Boboiboy. Saat mereka kembali mereka sudah melihat Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan sedang berkelahi di ruangan tengah. Ini hal biasa dan pasti pemancing awalnya adalah omongan seenaknya dari mulut Boboiboy Taufan yang nyelekit, juga sifat Boboiboy Halilintar yang temperamental dan langsung terpancing omongan Boboiboy Taufan.

"Pedang Halilintar" Boboiboy Halilintar maju dan berusaha menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Taufan.

Dan dengan cepat Boboiboy Taufan pun langsung berkelit tentu saja dengan ekspresi jahilnya "hehe…Tak kena~"

"Ambil ini, Tetakan Halilintar!" Boboiboy Halilintar pun menebaskan pedangnya pada Taufan.

"Hmph. Perisai Taufan~" Boboiboy Taufan pun mengeluarkan perisai angin disekitarnya dan menepis serangan milik Boboiboy Halilintar hingga menyebabkan aliran listriknya menyebar kesegala arah.

"Tak ada kesan pun~" komentar Boboiboy Taufan yang kemudian memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Igh… Gerakan Kilat!" kali ini Boboiboy Halilintar bergerak dengan sangat cepat, tapi Boboiboy Taufan masih mampu melawan kecepatan Boboiboy Halilintar.

Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tidak bisa dilihat hanya dengan mata telanjang.

Mereka melakukan itu terus-menerus sedari tadi semenjak efek biusannya hilang, hingga menyebabkan Kapal Angkasa terguncang dan Mati lampu karena konslet. Sementara, Boboiboy Blaze dan Boboiboy Gempa hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Wouah…Hebatnya!" ucap Boboiboy Blaze sambil berbinar-binar menyaksikan perkelahian antara dua Boboiboy yang punya sifat saling bertolak belakang ini. *(Kau pikir ini Film Action?)

Boboiboy Gempa hanya diam kebingungan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan bagian dirinya yang lain itu saling beradu kekuatan. Padahal dia tahu kalau dia harus menghentikan mereka.

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop menyaksikan kelakuan 4 Boboiboy yang ada disini.

"hahh… Sudah kuduga…" desah Gopal. Dia sudah tahu pasti kejadian akan begini.

"Apa ini… Déjà vu?" komentar Ying. Mungkin lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang begini sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya Kapten Kaizo pada Gopal dan yang lain.

"Sudah. Dan semakin bertambah parah jika mereka sudah hilang ingatan" sahut Ochobot yang ikut serta dengan pasukan Kapten Kaizo.

"Lahap, hentikan mereka berdua"

"Baik Kapten" balas Lahap seraya maju dengan niat menghentikan kedua Boboiboy yang sedang bertengkar kecil tersebut. Namun, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh dia sudah dihentikan lebih dahulu oleh Papa Zola yang juga ada di sana. *(Sebenarnya kejadian aslinya adalah Papa Zola tidak sengaja terbawa kapal angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo).

"Sih..Sih…Sih…Sih. Tak perlu susah-susah wahai Kapten yang perkasa. Biarkan Saya, sebagai Guru dan pengawas dia yang sudah mendapat mandat langsung dari Tok Aba yang menghentikannya" ucap Pria Paruh baya berkostum unik tersebut.

"Rasakan ini! Pukulan Bor Taufan!" Boboiboy Taufan membuat serangan bor pusaran angin di tangannya dan berencana menghantamkannya pada Halilintar.

"Tebasan pedang Halilintar!" Boboiboy Halilintar berlari ke arah Boboiboy Taufan dan bersiap menusuknya dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Pulasan…! telinga…! Kebenaran!" dan Papa Zola langsung menjewer dua Boboiboy bandel yang sejak tadi berkelahi dan menyusahkan orang lain.

"Aduh…, Aduh… Ampun Cikgu…" ucap Boboiboy Halintar dan Boboiboy Taufan bersamaan saat Papa Zola menjewer telinga mereka berdua.

"Hei… Seperti melihat Tok Aba ada di sini saja…" komentar Gopal dengan tatapan krik-krik.

Sementara itu di bumi

"Haicih…" Tok Aba yang sedang sibuk di kedai dan menyiapkan coklat pesanan Ayah Gopal tiba-tiba saja bersin.

.

Kembali lagi ke Setting kapal luar angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Sekarang kedua Boboiboy yang sedang berseteru itu hanya membalikkan badan masing-masing sambil menggerutu dan melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian sampai berkelahi begini!?" seru Fang dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tanya saja pada dia" ucap Boboiboy Taufan menyalahkan Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Apa!? Kau yang mulai duluan kan!?" seru Boboiboy Halilintar membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Boboiboy Taufan dengan geram sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hei sudahlah. Apa masalahnya ini?" ucap Gopal mencoba menenangkan kedua Boboiboy tersebut.

"Dia bilang kejadian saat aku ditipu oleh Adu du itu lucu! Padahal dia sendiri terisak-isak saat menonton telenovela tentang kucing itu!"

"Hei! Masih bagus aku suka menonton telenovela itu. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah habis babak belur dihajar olehku"

"Apa katamu!?"

Keadaan jadi semakin bertambah runyam saja. Dua orang pecahan diri Boboiboy ini masing-masing tidak ada yang mau disalahkan. Sementara itu Boboiboy Blaze hanya tertawa-tawa dan membiarkan mereka berdua berkelahi seperti itu seolah-olah itu adalah hiburan baginya. Dan Boboiboy Gempa yang merupakan Boboiboy yang paling waras pun hanya diam kebingungan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat Boboiboy terpecah seperti ini, masing-masing bagian dirinya akan menjadi individu dengan kepribadian dan ingatan tersendiri. Jadi saat mereka bergabung lagi, Boboiboy belum tentu bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang dialami oleh pecahan dirinya. *(Emang aneh ya…)

"Aduh… Kita harus segera cari dia yang satunya lagi sebelum mereka hilang ingatan dan bertambah parah" ucap Ying semakin bertambah panik jika mengingat kejadian saat Boboiboy Halilintar kehilangan ingatan.

"Lalu mereka ini bagaimana?" komentar Fang dengan nada Sarkatis.

"Betul itu. Pertama kita harus cari cara mencegah mereka menyerang satu sama lain" tambah Yaya.

"Tapi bila dipisah tambah susah nanti" kata Gopal.

"Hmm…Yang penting asal mereka tidak bisa menyerang dengan kuasa elemen bukan?" ucap Kapten Kaizo seraya memikirkan sebuah solusi. "Bagaimana jika kita kurung dulu mereka semua disana? Lahap!"

"Baik, Kapten" balas Lahap. dia pun menggendong paksa Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan. Kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Boboiboy Gempa dan Boboiboy Blaze untuk mengikutinya.

.

Lalu mereka semua berjalan menggiringi Lahap yang sedang menggendong dua Boboiboy yang sedang berseteru dan mencoba memberontak itu. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar berwarna putih.

Kemudian Kapten Kaizo menekan tombol digit angka yang berada di samping pintu itu dan memasukan kode kuncinya. Pintunya pun terbuka dan di dalamnya terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas dengan keseluruhan bagian baik lantai, dinding, maupun plafonnya ditutupi oleh keramik yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Ruangan itu kosong hanya ada sebuah tonjolan berbentuk persegi panjang yang digunakan sebagai bangku untuk duduk. Persis seperti sebuah penjara.

"Nah, Masuklah kalian kesini!" ucap Lahap seraya melemparkan Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini?" gumam Gopal penasaran dengan ruangan yang tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah penjara, kami menyebutnya Zona Bebas Kuasa. Jadi kuasa apapun tidak bisa digunakan disini" ucap Fang menjelaskan dengan tenang "Ha… Boboiboy, Masuklah" lanjutnya mengajak Boboiboy Gempa dan Boboiboy Blaze yang masih ada diluar untuk ikut bergabung Boboiboy Hallintar dan Boboiboy Taufan yang sudah ada di dalam.

Awalnya mereka sedikit ragu. Namun akhirnya mereka mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Fang. Perlahan mereka melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang ada di sana.

"Kalau begini mereka pasti aman. Jadi jangan khawatir" ucap Kapten Kaizo dengan tenang. Setelah melihat keempat Boboiboy sudah berada di ruangan tersebut. " Private Pang, jangan lupa kunci pintunya jika kau ingin pergi" dia pun berlalu menuju ruang kendali utama.

"Baik, Kapten." balas Fang dengan penuh hormat.

"Sekarang kalian semua duduk manis disini. Kalau kalian berkelahi lagi, Awas saja!" ancam Lahap sambil mengepalkan tinjunya yang dimaksudkan untuk Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Taufan. Kemudian mengikuti Kapten Kaizo menuju ruang kendali.

"Hei, ayolah kita cari Boboiboy yang satu lagi" ajak Gopal yang langsung berlari kembali menuju ruangan tengah

"Ayo!" seru Yaya dan Ying mengikuti langkah Gopal.

"Wei! Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga mereka!?" seru Fang yang terkejut saat menyadari tiga temannya itu langsung pergi berlalu.

"Kau sajalah yang menjaga mereka" sahut Gopal yang langsung pergi dan menghilang di ujung lorong.

Fang hanya bisa diam membeku dengan mulut menganga. Dia harus menjaga 4 orang Boboiboy yang kemungkinan besar akan segera kehilangan ingat sebentar lagi sendirian? Seketika itu Fang segera jatuh di tempat. "Haduh…Terbalik"

.

Kemudian Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pun turun ke kota tepatnya di dekat koordinat lokasi keberadaan Boboiboy Ice yang terakhir kali tadi. Dan entah bagaimana sekarang sedang turun hujan. Memang tidak terlalu lebat tapi cukup untuk membuat seseorang basah kuyup.

"Eh. Sedang hujan ternyata" ucap Gopal seraya merasakan tetesan air mulai membasahi kaosnya yang kering.

"Lho Hujan? Tapi tidak ada awan di langit" komentar Kapten Kaizo yang sedang menghubungi Gopal dan yang lain melalui ruang kendali.

"Ha. Ini pasti pekerjaan Adu du dan Geng nya itu" ucap Ying menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Karena biasanya hanya Adu du yang melakukan hal yang tidak masuk di pikiran.

"Untuk apa mereka membuat hujan? Kurang kerjaan sekali" protes Gopal.

"Kalau begitu berarti ini perbuatan Boboiboy Ice?" tanya Yaya.

"Bisa jadi. Dan mungkin dia membuat hujan ini tanpa di sadarinya" ujar Kapten Kaizo menarik kesimpulan yang mungkin lebih masuk akal. "Hei sudahlah, cepat cari dia secepatnya"

"Baik Kapten" balas mereka bertiga dan segera berlari menuju koordinat Boboiboy Ice yang terakhir kali tadi.

Sementara itu di markas Ejo jo atau lebih tepatnya kapal luar angkasanya. Mereka sedang mendeteksi keberadaan Boboiboy Ice sejak tadi. Dengan sabar Ejo jo menunggu hasilnya.

"Keberadaan berhasil dideteksi, Tuan" ucap Super Komputer canggih milik Ejo jo.

"Oh Bagus. Kalau begitu Adu du, kau pergi duluan ke sana dan pancing dia menuju ke tempat kami" perintah Ejo jo seenaknya pada mantan kawannya itu?

"Kenapa harus aku!?" seru Adu du kesal karena sejak tadi selalu di salahkan oleh Ejo jo. Sudah di perintahkan macam-macam, di salahkan lagi.

"Diam. Ini bayaran karena obat bius tidak berguna mu itu. Cepat pergi sana!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Selalu saja aku. Ayo kita pergi Probe" balas Adu du seraya mengajak robot satu-satunya itu melakukan pekerjaan yang di suruh oleh Ejo jo.

.

Sementara disaat itu juga Yaya dan yang lain sudah sampai di koordinat keberadaan Boboiboy Ice. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah tanah luas di pinggir kota, di tempat itu hanya berdiri sebuah bangunan besar yang kosong mungkin bisa dibilang setengah jadi, tapi tak pernah di lanjutkan pembangunannya dan dibiarkan teronggok dan ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput ilalang, semak berduri dan berbagai tumbuhan liar lainnya.

Hujan semakin bertambah deras, hingga membuat Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terpaksa harus berteduh di bangunan tersebut dan berhenti sejenak mencari Boboiboy Ice. Mereka langsung berlari dan menaiki teras bangunan tersebut dan membiarkan angin yang bertiup mengeringkan pakaian yang basah dengan sendirinya.

"Benarkah tempatnya di sini?" ucap Gopal ragu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Haiya, menurut koordinat yang di berikan Kapten, tidak salah lagi ini memang tempatnya" balas Ying sambil memeras Topinya yang sangat basah.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kita di sini" kali ini Gopal mencoba meyakinkan kedua temannya untuk mencari Boboiboy di tempat lain.

Yaya membalikkan badannya dan sedikit memasuki bagian bangunan. Di dalam sana walaupun agak remang-remang karena tidak cahaya dari luar dikarenakan langit yang mendung, dia bisa melihat jika gedung itu memiliki banyak ruangan dan dinding penyekat, juga ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai atas dari luar bisa terlihat jika gedung ini memiliki empat lantai. (Bangunan apa ini?) begitu pikirnya.

"Coba kita cari ke dalam. Mungkin saja dia ada di dalam sini" ucapnya

"Betul itu. Ayo kita berpencar dan periksa setiap ruangan yang ada" ucap Ying setuju dengan pendapat Yaya.

"Kalian ingin masuk mencarinya? Dari luar saja sudah menyeramkan apalagi dalamnya, seperti rumah hantu saja" protes Gopal tidak sependapat dengan idenya Yaya. Dari awal dia memang tidak setuju untuk masuk ke bangunan ini, tapi hujan bertambah deras. Jadi mau tak mau dia terpaksa harus berteduh. Dan sekarang dia harus mencari Boboiboy ke tempat menyeramkan itu? Berpencar lagi.

"Penakut sekali sih kau ini! Kalau tidak mau ikut, tunggu saja di luar sendirian!" omel Ying. Dia heran dengan temannya yang satu ini, apa sih ditakutkan. 'Mana ada hantu yang keluar siang bolong begini. Lagipula apa iya hantu itu benar-benar ada.'

Sayangnya, tepat setelah dia berpikir begitu tiba-tiba di depan matanya atau tepatnya di belakang Gopal terlihat sosok putih, wujudnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain hujan-hujanan. Yaya dan Ying terdiam memandangnya dengan wajah horror.

Gopal bingung melihat ekspresi kedua temannya tapi kemudian menyadari ada suara percikan air di belakangnya dengan gemetar perlahan dia membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap sosok tersebut.

Tapi beberapa saat setelah memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan jelas, ekspresi horror mereka langsung menghilang, sosok itu sangat familiar. Mereka sadar itu Boboiboy Ice yang sedang mereka cari sejak tadi. Dia sedang bermain hujan sambil melompati genangan air. Kakinya yang kecil membuatnya tak sampai untuk melewatinya hingga tak sengaja menginjak lumpur yang licin di genangan tersebut dan akhirnya terpeleset, lalu jatuh tersungkur.

"Bo-Boboiboy!" seru Gopal, Yaya dan Ying panik sambil berlari menghampiri Boboiboy Ice yang sudah meringkuk di tanah itu. mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hujan yang bertambah lebat.

Gopal berjongkok dan mencoba membantu temannya itu untuk bangkit lagi. "Kau…Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil membantu Boboiboy mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" ucap Yaya dengan tatapan khawatir sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Uh…" Boboiboy Ice hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah sendu dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersadar dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Kemudian segera merosot mundur menjauhi mereka bertiga.

Ying, Yaya dan Gopal terkejut melihat Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja menjauhi mereka.

Boboiboy Ice melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kirinya. "To-Tolong jangan mendekat…" katanya lirih

"Eh?"

"Tolong… Jangan sakiti aku…"

Dan mereka bertiga hanya terdiam menyaksikan kelakuan salah satu pecahan diri dari kawan baik mereka ini. Kenapa dia menghindari mereka? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat takut? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

.

Sementara di saat bersamaan Fang yang di tugaskan untuk menjaga Boboiboy yang lain, sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing agar tidak sampai berkelahi dengan mengajak mereka bermain UNO. Sementara di luar Kapten Kaizo mengawasinya mengawasi Boboiboy.

"Ha… Boboiboy Blaze, sekarang giliranmu" ucap Fang berusaha ramah dan meminta Boboiboy Blaze mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Eh? Giliranku ya? Bukannya sekarang giliran dia?" balas Boboiboy Blaze sambil menunjuk Boboiboy Gempa yang tepat berada di samping Fang.

"Giliran dia sudah, barusan tadi giliranku. Jadi sekarang giliranmu?"

"Eh benarkah? Kupikir barusan giliran dia." ucap Boboiboy Gempa sambil menunjuk Boboiboy Taufan di depannya.

"Blaze saja belum main bagaimana bisa jadi giliran dia?!" balas Fang yang mulai stress berhadapan dengan para Boboiboy yang ingatannya mulai kacau ini. Dari tadi mereka bermain UNO satu putaran pun belum selesai. Mimpi apa dia semalam, jadi harus menghadapi situasi begini?

"Bagaimana, kalian sudah menemukan dia?" tanya Kapten Kaizo, menghubungi Gopal sambil berdiri di luar ruangan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Sudah Kapten. Tapi kami belum bisa membawanya kesana" sahut Gopal.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah…itu karena dia…"

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan mendekat!"

"Eh? Kenapa itu?"

Ternyata di sana Yaya dan Ying sedang berusaha mengajak Boboiboy Ice untuk ikut dengan mereka. Mereka berkejar-kejaran masuk satu ruangan ke ruangan lain. Naik turun satu lantai ke lantai lain. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak mengenali lagi tiga sahabatnya ini. Tadi mereka sudah berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa mereka adalah teman-temannya dan mereka sama sekali tidak berniat jahat, tapi tetap saja sepertinya Boboiboy Ice tidak mempercayai mereka dan takut apabila di dekati.

"Hilang ingatannya sudah sangat parah, dia bahkan sudah tidak kenal dengan kami lagi. Puas sudah kami mencoba meyakinkan dia! Kalau Boboiboy yang ada di sana bagaimana?" ucap Gopal tanpa ekspresi.

"Walaupun ingatan mereka mulai kacau, mereka baik-baik saja. Saat ini Private Pang sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan bermain kartu"

"Ini kartu apa sih, Kok warnanya beda dengan yang lain? Ungu gitu." tanya Boboiboy Taufan membolak-balikkan satu kartunya yang itu.

"Itu joker bisa di bilang itu kartu bebas. Jadi kau boleh ngintip kartu pemain lain dan menentukan warna untuk giliran selanjutnya" ujar Fang berusaha tenang dan menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tadi bagaimana cara mainnya ya, Lee?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Aduh…" Fang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang dia harus menjelaskan aturan permainannya dari awal. Dan juga, siapa Lee itu.

"Ha…Kalau begini kan bagus mereka tidak saling berkelahi." ucap Papa Zola yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil membawakan lima gelas Ice Coklat Tok Aba.

"Kalau begini saya yang bisa gila, Cikgu" keluh Fang sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan saja kalian bermain. Nah, Minumlah airnya"

"Betul yang dikatakan Pakcik Salim tu. Ayo kita main lagi" ucap Boboiboy Blaze bersemangat padahal dari tadi dia bahkan belum mengeluarkan kartunya.

Fang hanya bisa menggerutu kesal merasa tidak ada yang membelanya sejak tadi. Dia sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Jika Pimpinannya itu tidak ada di depan pintu mungkin Fang sudah meledak dan mengomeli Boboiboy sejak tadi. " _Sabar Fang… Sabar…_ " ucapnya dalam hati.

"Eh… Air…" gumam Boboiboy Blaze memperhatikan isi dalam gelasnya. Dia merasa seperti ada hal penting yang dia lupakan.

"Pokoknya kalian harus bisa membawanya kesini. Apapun caranya bahkan meskipun harus menyeretnya paksa dengan kekerasan" perintah Kapten Kaizo.

"Baiklah" balas Gopal sambil menutup panggilan dari Kapten Kaizo. 'Bicara gampang, caranya yang bagaimana?'

Setelah terus-menerus Boboiboy Ice berhasil berkelit, tampaknya permainan kejar-kejaran ini sudah hampir menemukan akhirnya di ruangan kecil di lantai 3 gedung ini. Boboiboy Ice sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi tapi jadinya Sekarang Yaya dan Ying tidak bisa berkutik saat Boboiboy Ice hanya bisa merapat ke dinding pojok dengan wajah pucat pasi, nafasnya sudah tidak teratur lagi. Jika di paksa dia hanya akan semakin memberontak dan mungkin akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei. Kenapa kalian diam saja? Dia sudah terpojok itu." tegur Gopal saat melihat kedua temannya itu hanya terdiam di tengah ruangan dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. *(Padahal dia sedari tadi juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.)

"Dasar kau ini. Kau tidak lihat wajahnya sudah pucat begitu. Kalau dia pingsan nanti bagaimana?" omel Yaya pada Gopal yang seperti tidak membaca situasi saat ini.

"Kalau dia pingsan pasti lebih gampang membawanya" jawab Gopal

"Itu kalau dia pingsan. Kalau dia melukai dirinya sendiri bagaimana?" tambah Ying ikut menimpali Gopal

"Ya terserahlah kalian lah. Tapi apapun caranya kita harus bisa membawanya" balas Gopal lagi.

Disaat Ying, Yaya dan Gopal sedang sibuk berdiskusi dan tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Boboiboy Ice berdiri dan mengambil kesempatan di saat mereka lengah untuk melarikan diri. Perlahan dia berjalan merapat di dinding memutari Gopal dan yang lain. menuju ke arah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

Tapi tepat sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan Ying menyadarinya.

"Alamak! Dia mencoba kabur lagi!" serunya. Membuat Yaya dan Gopal terpenjarat.

Boboiboy Ice tersentak kaget. Dia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari menuju ke arah tangga untuk turun. Sementara di belakangnya Yaya dan yang lain sudah mengejarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengerahkan kakinya secepatnya menuju tangga.

Tapi sebelum sempat berhasil mencapai tangga, kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan topi yang terlepas. *(Ajaibnya Hoodie-nya tidak ikut-ikutan melorot.)

"Hah! Boboiboy!" seru Yaya dan Ying panik dan berlari menghampiri temannya itu.

"Haduh… Mau berapa kali sih kau terjatuh?" gerutu Gopal.

Yaya dan Ying berhenti sejenak dan mendelik sebal pada Gopal. Sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa, seenaknya bicara lagi.

"Apa? Aku benar, kan?" kata Gopal dengan raut wajah tak bersalah. Yaya dan Ying hanya memutar matanya dan mengindahkan Gopal karena yang lebih penting saat ini adalah membantu Boboiboy yang sedang kesulitan.

Tapi ketika Yaya dan Ying berbalik. Tiba-tiba saja Adu du dan Probe sudah ada di hadapan Boboiboy Ice. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan Adu du yang tidak terdeteksi hawa keberadaannya.

"Aduh… Kau tidak apa-apa? Pasti sakit kan? Mari kubantu." ucap Alien hijau berkepala kotak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Boboiboy Ice. Dan diterima begitu saja.

"Hei. Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?" tanya Gopal

"Hehehe. Baru saja kok." sahut Probe.

Boboiboy Ice pun berhasil berdiri tegak kembali dengan sedikit bantuan dari Adu du. Dia menepis debu yang menempel di baju, jaket, dan celananya.

"Boboiboy hati-hati, dia pasti sedang merencanakan niat jahat! Cepat menjauh darinya!" seru Ying memperingatkan Boboiboy Ice.

"Huh?" gumam Boboiboy Ice bingung dengan maksud perkataan Ying.

"Hei. Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa, dan kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak" protes Adu du yang kesal di prasangkai.

"Hu..uh. Buruk sangka betul. Tak patut… Tak patut" gumam Probe si robot ungu milik Adu du menimpali.

Boboiboy Ice semakin bingung siapa yang harus di percayainya sekarang. Dua makhluk aneh di depannya saat ini atau Tiga manusia yang seperti dirinya itu. mereka memang tidak terlihat jahat tapi sepertinya dua makhluk aneh ini juga tidak memiliki niat jahat, barusan dia membantunya kan? Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa yang teman dan siapa yang musuhnya.

Adu du mengambil topi Boboiboy yang sempat terlepas barusan dan mengembalikannya pada Boboiboy. "Nah, ku kembalikan topimu." ucapnya seraya menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy.

"Te-Terima kasih…" ucap Boboiboy Ice. perlahan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menerima topinya.

Tapi tepat sebelum Boboiboy Ice memegang topinya. Adu du mengeluarkan seringai liciknya. "Jika kau bisa ambil sendiri!" seru Alien berkepala kotak tersebut sambil melemparkan topi itu pada Probe yang ada di sampingya.

Boboiboy tersentak dan sontak berusaha menangkap topi miliknya.

Tapi Probe berhasil menangkapnya lebih dahulu dan mengayun-ayunkannya ke udara. "Ayo ambil sini~" seru Robot berbentuk aneh tersebut.

Boboiboy Ice mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara "Ku…mohon… kembalikan" dan melompat-lompat mencoba merebut topinya kembali dari Probe. Tapi apa daya tubuhnya yang kecil membuat dia tak sampai meraih topinya yang saat ini ada di tangan Probe.

"Ha.. Ambilah. Coba saja ambil sendiri"

"Tuh kan. Sudah kubilang" ucap Ying.

"Hei. Sudah cukup mengerjainya begitu." gerutu Gopal pada Adu du dan Probe.

"Hahaha… Untuk apa aku berhenti?" seru Adu du dengan tawanya khasnya yang mengesalkan.

"Nanti setelah dia menangis menjerit-jerit, kalian baru tahu rasa" tambah Gopal lagi.

"Biarkan saja dia menangis. Lagipula dia bisa apa-apa, menyerang saja tidak berani" ucap Adu du semakin angkuh. Dia seperti sudah lupa kalau dulu dia pernah dibelasah oleh Boboiboy Air, sepertinya dia tidak terpikir kalau Boboiboy Ice adalah peningkatan kuasa dari Boboiboy Air.

Sadar usaha untuk merebut topinya kembali tidak akan berhasil. Dan tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari masalah ini, Boboiboy Ice pun menghentikan aksinya. Dia melangkah mundur, menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara sambil menyeru " **TARING ES!** ". Dia memanggil senjatanya.

Lalu muncul retakan besar di lantai tepat di belakang Boboiboy Ice dan dari sana keluar seekor makhluk? *(sebuah robot? mungkin boneka? Aku kurang tahu itu benda apa) berbentuk seperti rubah putih besar yang menyeramkan dengan mata merah dan taring yang panjang.

"Be-Benda apa itu!?" seru Gopal ketakutan dengan makhluk aneh besar yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Boboiboy Ice melompat mundur. Kemudian melompat ke atas punggung monster itu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke panel kontrol yang ada di belakang leher monster tersebut.

Monster itu meraung dan menyebarkan udara dingin ke sekitarnya, membuat lantai, dinding dan atap-atap gedung tersebut membeku dengan sangat cepat. Itu pertanda sistemnya sudah aktif dan siap untuk menjalankan program perintah.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini, Probe!" seru Adu du sambil berlari tunggang lantang menuruni tangga lantai 3 tersebut.

"Baik Encik Bos" sahut Probe yang juga panik dan langsung mengikuti Adu du pergi dari sana. Dia tidak sadar masih memegangi topi milik Boboiboy Ice.

"Dasar Kepala Kotak penakut!" seru Ying begitu Adu du sudah menghilang di tangga bawah.

Kemudian monster itu mulai menembakkan bongkahan es berujung tajam ke segala arah, tak terkecuali ke arah Yaya dan yang lain.

"Yaya! Gopal!" seru Ying yang langsung melesat menarik tangan mereka berdua dan menyeret mereka ke dalam sebuah ruangan untuk berlindung dari amukan monster es tersebut.

Setelah memeriksa tidak ada penggangu yang menghalangi jalannya. Monster itu langsung berlari dan menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding. Hingga menyebabkan dinding tersebut rubuh dan menghasilkan lubang besar. Lalu monster tersebut melompat keluar melalui lubang tersebut membawa serta Boboiboy Ice di punggungnya.

Siapa sangka ternyata Ejo jo dan Lima panglima Scamer sudah menunggu dan memberikan sambutan pada mereka di luar dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi dari peluru dan misil. Tanpa kenal ampun mereka menembaki monster tersebut dan juga Boboiboy Ice yang sedang mengendalikannya.

Mereka menembakkan misil dan tepat mengenai kepala dari monster tersebut. "Aaaah…!" Boboiboy Ice menjerit saat dia berhasil mendapat serangan mendadak tersebut.

Monster itu membalikkan wajahnya menatap orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi. Sambil mencoba menjauh, kemudian dia mengaktifkan sistem pembentukan energi untuk menciptakan kabut.

Programnya berhasil dan menghasilkan kabut tebal dengan radius satu kilometer. Dan memberikan kesempatan mereka berdua untuk melarikan diri.

"Menghilang lagi?" gumam Baga ga sambil menurunkan pistolnya. Sementara Ejo jo kelihatan sangat kesal dan tidak puas.

.

Disaat bersamaan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal yang masih berada di dalam gedung.

"Uh… Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ying. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya sambil meringis memegangi tangannya yang sempat tergores oleh salah satu es tajam milik monster tersebut. Sakit memang, tapi setidaknya mereka masih utuh.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri Ying. Coba lihat lukamu itu" seru Yaya panik melihat tangan Ying terluka cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kita harus segera mengobatinya" tambah Gopal.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita harus mengejar Boboiboy sebelum dia semakin jauh. Uh…" tolak Ying mencoba berdiri. Tapi ketika bahunya digerakkan, luka di tangannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja sakitnya.

"Sudah cukup, jangan memaksakan diri. Segera kembali ke pesawat dan obati lukamu" perintah Kapten Kaizo yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadiannya melalui ruang kontrol dan langsung menghubungi Ying, Yaya dan Gopal.

"Tapi Kapten-" balas Ying

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Cepatlah kembali!" potong Kapten Kaizo yang bertambah geram.

"Baik Kapten" balas Yaya dan Gopal.

"Uh… Baiklah…" balas Ying lirih dan pasrah saja dengan keputusan yang diberikan pimpinan mereka itu.

Kemudian dengan secepat kilat mereka di teleport kembali ke pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo.

"Huhh… Ejo jo dan Gengnya itu benar-benar sudah membuat kacau segalanya" gerutu Kapten Kaizo sambil mendesah dan melipat kedua tangannya.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Tanah Beku

**Setelah nyoba-nyoba, akhirnya chapter terakhir ini selesai juga (yey. Seneng gak, seneng gak) *PLETAK..**

 **Di chapter sebelumnya Boboiboy Ice kehilangan topinya kan? nah, disini topi itu bakal jadi masalah utama.**

 **Berhubung Fic ini keluar bulan Ramadan aku mau ngucapin "Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa" bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Yang cowok jangan nggak puasa, kan dalam setahun cuma sebulan doang bareng-bareng lagi. Malu tau sama kita cewek-cewek (Berjuang sendirian mengganti yang bolong di bulan lain, Hiks)**

 **Salat, Tarawih, Tadarus quran, sedekah, sama zakatnya jangan ditinggalin, kan sayang pahalanya banyak masa nggak diambil**

 **Ok udah deh. Daripada ntar aku jadi ceramah. Langsung aja Happy Reading.**

 **Animonsta pinjam karakternya ya *(dikeroyokin satu studio)**

 **Chapter 2 : The Freezing Ground**

Air yang kita temui dalam kehidupan sehari-hari memiliki berbagai bentuk. Ada yang berbentuk gas seperti kabut dan uap. Ada yang padat berupa es yang dingin dan keras.

Dan juga berbentuk cair. Turun sebagai hujan dan embun yang membasahi daratan, mengalir dengan lembut dan memberikan kehidupan. Namun air tidak selalu membawa kebaikan, terkadang ada saatnya ia akan turun dan mengalir dengan deras lalu membuat bencana.

Memang itu hanyalah H2O, tapi jangan pernah remehkan kemampuannya.

Seperti itu jugalah Boboiboy Air atau sekarang Boboboy Ice, dia adalah representasi dari bentuk air tersebut. Di sebuah hutan kecil di pinggir kota, dia menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik sebuah pohon. Setelah merasakan keadaan sudah aman, dia memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar.

Karena dia kehilangan topinya, sekarang wajah dan sebagian rambutnya yang tidak ditutupi oleh Hoddie bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Hujan yang masih turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dari kejauhan, dia menatap bangunan tua tempatnya bersembunyi tadi dengan tatapan kosong. Memastikan bahwa tempat itu sudah aman dan sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang menyerangnya sebelumnya.

.

Dan di ruangan penjara masih dengan empat Boboiboy dan Fang di ruangan tersebut. Sekarang mereka sedang bermain ular tangga

"Loh kok aneh sih?" ucap Boboiboy Blaze.

"Apanya?" sahut Fang, menoleh pada Boboiboy Blaze yang mengerutkan kening sambil menatap bidak berwarna orange miliknya.

"Kok bisa punyaku ada di kotak 4, bukannya tadi aku sudah naik sampai kotak 13?" lanjutnya semakin mengerutkan keningnya ditambah dengan garukan di kepalanya.

"Lo emang iya kan. Tadi kau kan menginjak ularnya makanya kau turun sampai kotak 4" balas Fang dengan keheranan.

"Ular itu buat apa sih? Memangnya kita sedang bermain apa, Lee?" tanyanya lagi.

Fang hanya bisa tercengang, tidak bisa komentar apa-apa. Dia paham jika Boboiboy memang tidak pernah bermain UNO, jadi tidak masalah jika dia memang harus menjelaskan aturannya dari awal. Tapi Ular Tangga? Bahkan anak TK pun tahu cara bermainnya. Rasanya tidak mungkin Boboiboy tidak tahu dengan permainan sesederhana ini, apalagi dia dibesarkan di kota besar bukan di desa terpencil. Hilang ingatannya sudah semakin parah.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kapten Kaizo menghubunginya dari ruang kendali utama. "Private Pang" tegurnya.

"Iya Kapten" sahut Fang tersentak kaget.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu. Kau turun ke kota sekarang dan pergi ke koordinat yang kuberikan" tukas Kapten Kaizo.

"Hah? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga mereka Kapten. Hilang ingatan mereka sudah semakin parah ini" Protes Fang.

"Tinggalkan saja mereka, aku akan meminta Gopal dan yang lain untuk menggantikanmu. Cepatlah" tegas Kaizo

"Baik Kapten" balas Fang sambil menutup panggilan dari Pimpinannya itu.

Dia pun langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menuju pintu. "Boboiboy aku akan keluar sebentar, kalian baik-baik disini dan jangan berkelahi" pintanya.

"Keluar? Kemana?" tanya salah satu Boboiboy yang mengenakan topi secara terbalik, Gempa.

"Ke Kota sebentar. ada yang kucari" balas Fang mencoba meyakinkan Boboiboy agar tetap disini.

"Kalau gitu titip cemilan ya, Lee~" pinta Boboiboy Taufan dengan nada manja. Dan Boboiboy Blaze mengganguk tanda sepakat dengan Boboiboy Taufan.

"Iya. Iya" sahut Fang dengan tatapan dingin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia sudah mulai stress terus-menerus berada di dekat empat Boboiboy itu. Akhirnya dia bisa menjauh juga.

.

Sementara di kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo, tepatnya di ruang perawatan. Ying yang terluka karena serangan Boboiboy Ice sebelumnya sedang mendapatkan pengobatan dari Kapten Kaizo.

"Jadi kalian kehilangan jejaknya?" tanya Kapten Kaizo sembari melilitkan perban di lengan kanan Ying.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah mencoba membujuknya, tapi tidak berhasil." balas Yaya dengan suara pelan.

"Kami tidak tahu jika dia akan menyerang kami" tambah Gopal sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Kapten Kaizo.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salah kalian. Yang penting kalian semua selamat dan hanya sedikit terluka" ucap Kapten Kaizo yang selesai menempelkan plester di atas perban milik Ying.

Ying mencoba menggerakkan lengannya, sudah tidak terlalu sakit dan tidak banyak berdarah lagi. "Terima kasih, Kapten" ucapnya.

Kapten Kaizo membalas dengan anggukan mantap. "Lagipula, kami sudah melacak keberadaannya. Dia berada tidak jauh dari gedung itu, aku sudah mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya, jadi jangan khawatir" ujar Kapten Kaizo dengan tenang.

"Eh. Jangan terlalu keras padanya, nanti dia…" protes Yaya tidak yakin dengan niat Kapten Kaizo mengirimkan orang lain. Dia pikir Kapten Kaizo akan menyeret Boboiboy Ice dengan kekerasan.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah punya rencana lain untuk membawanya kesini" potong Kapten Kaizo.

"Eh?"

.

Disaat yang bersamaan Fang turun ke kota sendirian karena ditugaskan sebuah misi (yang tidak jelas maksudnya untuk apa). Karena hujan masih turun dengan lebat, jadi dia memakai payungnya dan pergi menuju gedung itu.

Ketika dia melewati halaman gedung tersebut, sepintas dia melihat sosok anak kecil. Fang tersentak dan memperhatikan anak tersebut dengan seksama. Dia terlihat sibuk mengais-ngais di sekitar tumpukan balok kayu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi Fang kenal siapa dia, Jaket itu dan jam tangan kuasa itu. tidak salah lagi itu Boboiboy Ice.

"Boboiboy?" tegurnya. Sedikit ragu kalau-kalau dia salah mengenali anak lain sebagai Boboiboy temannya itu.

"Uh? Huh…" Boboiboy Ice tersentak kaget. Dan melirik kearah Fang (disaat itulah Fang menyadari ada yang ganjil dari penampilan Boboiboy Ice). Dia langsung berdiri dan segera menjauh dari Fang.

"Te-Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" seru Fang mencoba mencegahnya pergi sebelum terlalu jauh. "Apa yang terjadi dengan topimu?" lanjutnya.

Boboiboy Ice membelalak saat Fang menanyakan tentang topinya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menghampiri Fang dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Mungkinkah kau sedang mencarinya?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy Ice menatap Fang dan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil yang berarti 'iya'.

Kemudian dia menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hingga topinya bisa hilang dan berakhir di bekas runtuhan gedung ini untuk mencari topinya sendirian. Tentu saja dengan panduan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Fang.

.

Sementara di Kapal Angkasa Ejo jo

Ejo jo tampak sibuk memikirkan sebuah rencana sambil melipat tangannya dan berjalan berputar-putar ke sana ke sini.

"Kenapa dengan Ejo jo, dari tadi berjalan berputar-putar. Pusing lah aku melihatnya" gumam Bago go.

"Hei, Ejo jo sudah berjam-jam kau berputar-putar seperti itu" tegur Baga ga.

"Diam! Aku sedang sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk menghabisi Boboiboy." seru Ejo jo kesal di tegur seperti itu di saat dia sedang frustasi seperti ini.

"Haduh… Semenjak dia kalah telak dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Boboiboy, dia jadi terus-menerus kepikiran cara untuk balas dendam" desah Bagi gi.

"Tuan, kita kehilangan sinyal keberadaan Boboiboy Ice" ucap Super Komputer milik Ejo jo.

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa menghilang!?" seru Ejo jo dengan nada marah.

"Ada sinyal yang mengacaukan radar pencari kita." jelasnya.

"Mungkinkah Kapten Kaizo menemukannya dan membawanya ke kapal angkasanya?" tanya Bago go.

"Itu mustahil. Koordinat keberadaannya yang terakhir dan posisi kapal angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo sangat jauh" protes Super Komputer Ejo jo.

Tak terduga Ejo jo malah mengeluarkan seringai aneh dan kemudian tertawa tak jelas "hahaha… Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Kaizo" gumamnya sambil memukul meja di dekatnya.

.

Kembali ke Fang dan Boboiboy Ice. Sambil Boboiboy menceritakan segalanya, Fang menghubungi Kapten Kaizo dan memberikan laporan.

"Begitu ya. Jadi kau kehilangan topimu saat Ejo jo dan Gengnya itu menyerangmu?" jelas Fang menarik kesimpulan dari cerita Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Ice kembali menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Apa Kapten tahu dimana topi itu?" tanya Fang pada pimpinannya tersebut.

"Saat ini kami sedang mencari dan menganalisanya." balas Kapten Kaizo. "Sekarang ini seperti apa keadaannya?" lanjutnya.

"Hilang ingatan cukup parah. Dia sepertinya sudah tidak mengenaliku, tapi tidak protes saat kupanggil namanya" balas Fang

Tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak "Oh iya. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya agak panik. kali ini Fang mengetes seberapa jauh Boboiboy Ice kehilangan ingatannya.

"Boboiboy…" jawabnya pelan.

Fang mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega, membuat Boboiboy yang ada di sampingnya heran. "Untunglah… Setidaknya dia masih ingat siapa dirinya…" gumamnya.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin kau membuatnya percaya padamu, dan perlahan membawanya kembali ke sini. Kami tidak bisa mengirim orang untuk membantumu, tapi kami akan memberi dukungan sebisa mungkin dari sini, jadi sementara buat perhatiannya tertuju padamu," jelas Kapten Kaizo.

"Itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Kapten" balas Fang. Dia langsung menutup panggilan dari Kapten Kaizo. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara membuat Boboiboy Ice percaya padanya.

Saat Fang berpikir seperti itu, Boboiboy Ice menarik dengan pelan lengan jaket Fang.

"Apa?" tanya Fang. Menengok pada Boboiboy Ice yang terlihat semakin kebingungan.

"Tadi kau memanggil namaku kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya" balas Fang. Menatap Boboiboy Ice sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" lanjutnya.

"Ya pastilah. Aku kenal denganmu"

"Kau siapa?

"Aku Fang. Temanmu." ujar Fang mencoba meyakinkan dengan menekan suaranya pada bagian 'teman'

Boboiboy Ice mengerjap dan terdiam sejenak dengan kata-kata Fang yang mengaku kalau dia temannya. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Fang tercengang, tapi kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyumnya "Tentu saja. Aku kan teman baikmu" balasnya. "Hei, ayo kita cari topimu" lanjutnya mengajak Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Ice mengangguk setuju dan segera berbalik, berniat mencari topinya kembali di bawah runtuhan bangunan tadi.

Tapi Fang mencegat dengan menahan lengan Boboiboy Ice. "Tunggu sebentar" ucapnya. Dia kemudian membuka payungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy Ice. "Pakai ini. Kau memang sudah terlanjur basah, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan payungnya.

Boboiboy Ice mengerjap dan menerimanya dengan tatapan heran. Dia memperhatikan kaus dan jaketnya. Ternyata memang sangat basah, dia tidak menyadari sama sekali. Kemudian dia menatap Fang yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya, dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, pakai saja" ucap Fang dengan ramah.

Boboiboy Ice mengangguk dan menurut saja. "Terima… kasih…" ucapnya.

Kali ini Fang benar-benar heran dengan sifat dari pecahan diri Boboiboy yang satu ini. Tidak biasanya Boboiboy akan berterima kasih kepadanya hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini, tapi bisa saja ini terjadi karena Boboiboy Ice tidak mengenalinya. Jadi dia tetap berusaha ramah dan menampilkan senyumannya "Iya sama-sama" balasnya.

Lalu mereka berdua pun sama-sama mengais dan mencari topi tersebut di bawah tumpukan material bangunan yang berserakan di tanah.

.

Sementara disaat yang bersamaan Ying, Yaya dan Gopal ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Fang menjaga Empat pecahan Elemental Boboiboy yang lain. Yaya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy Halilintar dengan bermain catur bersamanya. Gopal meminjamkan dua PSP miliknya pada Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Blaze supaya mereka sibuk sendiri, setelah itu pergi keluar entah alasannya sedang mencari apa dan Ying asik berbicara dengan Boboiboy Gempa.

"Skak" ucap Yaya sambil menggerakkan bidak ratu putih miliknya. Dia berhasil membuat raja hitam milik Boboiboy Halilintar terjepit.

Boboiboy Halilintar yang asik melipat tangannya sejak tadi, langsung membelalak karena gerakan mematikan yang diberikan oleh Yaya.

"Mau main lagi?" tanya Yaya dengan nada sedikit angkuh. Menantang Boboiboy Halilintar (yang awalnya dengan soknya menantang Yaya untuk bermain catur)

"Pastilah! Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu!" jawab Boboiboy Halilintar dengan nada tinggi.

Lalu mereka mulai menyusun bidak catur itu dari awal. Tapi tak ada angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy Halilintar terdiam saat sedang asik menyusun pion-pion miliknya.

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya heran ketika Boboiboy Halilintar hanya diam saja.

"Aku sedang melakukan apa ya?" tanyanya. Mungkin lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?" gumam Yaya semakin bertambah bingung.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tiba-tiba saja dia mengerjap pada Yaya.

"Um… ini dimana sih? Kok aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Boboiboy Taufan yang tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan game Papa Zola 6 di PSP sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangan sudah seperti orang tersesat.

Yaya dan Ying langsung tercengang. Dan para Elemental Boboiboy menatap Elemental lain dengan heran. (Siapa mereka ini, kenapa wajah mereka sama denganku?) mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka masing-masing saat ini.

Oh tidak, Hilang ingatan mereka sudah semakin parah saja. Sekarang Yaya dan Ying tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa untuk menjelaskan situasinya pada mereka.

Tapi entah kapan masuk ke dalam, Gopal langsung berdiri di belakang para Elemental Boboiboy sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang badannya. "Hiaat" Kemudian dia langsung melayangkan kedua lengannya dan memukul kepala masing-masing Elemental Boboiboy dengan teflon.

"Ai yoi!" seru mereka serempak ketika teflon tersebut mendarat di kepala belakang mereka. Dan mereka langsung jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Yaya dan Ying hanya tercengang menatap para Boboiboy terkapar di lantai. Kemudian mendelik pada Gopal.

"Haiya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Gopal!?" seru Ying sambil menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kalau kupukul kepala mereka, pasti mereka ingat. Apa lagi?" jawab Gopal dengan entengnya dan tanpa rasa bersalah sambil membuang teflon-teflon itu ke samping.

"Dasar kau ini. Mana mungkin mereka bisa ingat dengan cara begitu!" Omel Yaya sambil mengacak pinggangya.

"Dulu aku juga pernah melakukannya. Bisa kok hehe…" ucap Gopal dengan senyum nervous di wajahnya.

"Hei coba lihat, sekarang mereka jadi pingsan. Kalau Boboiboy Ice datang dan mereka belum bangun ini gara-gara kamu" tambah Ying ikut menimpali

Yaya geleng-geleng kepala. "Gopal… Gopal…" gumamnya sambil melipat tangannya.

.

Sementara itu Fang dan Boboiboy Ice masih sibuk memindahkan beberapa material dan mengais-ngais mencari benda yang mirip topi berwarna biru di gedung tua tersebut. Mereka sudah mencoba mencari selama beberapa menit hingga…

'krucuuk…' Boboiboy Ice memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"hmm?" Fang berhenti mengais dan melirik pada Boboiboy Ice. "Boboiboy, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya

Boboiboy Ice dengan cepat menggeleng. Tapi yang namanya tubuh mana bisa bohong, lagi-lagi perutnya kembali berbunyi, sepertinya perutnya kosong karena tidak diisi apa-apa sejak pagi. Dan sekarang energinya terkuras karena sibuk mencari topinya.

Wajah Boboiboy Ice langsung memerah seperti udang rebus. Biasanya dia akan langsung menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tapi berhubung topinya hilang, sebagai gantinya dia menelungkupkan Hoodie-nya ke depan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti sejenak dan mencari makan. Mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membawanya kembali ke pesawat" ucap Kapten Kaizo yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Begitu ya" gumam Fang. Dia menatap Boboiboy Ice "Boboiboy, mau ikut ke tempatku?" ajaknya dengan tatapan yang ramah.

Boboiboy Ice hanya mengerjap pada Fang. Dia kelihatan bingung dengan ajakan Fang untuk ikut dengannya.

.

Mereka pun kembali ke kapal Angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo. Fang berjalan di depan memandu Boboiboy Ice menuju ke tempat Boboiboy yang lainnya berada. Dan Boboiboy Ice tanpa menanyakan apapun hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Fang.

"Boboiboy, Fang!" terdengar suara Ochobot memanggil mereka dari belakang.

Fang dan Boboiboy Ice berbalik menatap Robot Bola kuning yang sudah terbang menuju ke arah mereka. Dan langsung saja menghambur ke dada Boboiboy Ice. Boboiboy Ice agak kebingungan namun berbalik memeluk robot tersebut.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" ucapnya.

"Dia ada di dekat gedung tua. Tadi kami sedang mencari-" sahut Fang yang tiba-tiba saja di potong oleh Ochobot.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kau harus segera bergabung dengan yang lain sekarang" sela Ochobot memotong ucapan Fang dan langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy Ice dan menyeretnya ke tempat Elemental Boboiboy yang lain.

Boboiboy Ice semakin bingung, tapi dia menurut saja dan membiarkan robot berwarna kuning itu menariknya ke tempat yang tidak jelas tujuannya.

.

Begitu tiba di depan penjara. Fang membuka pintunya. Dia dan Ochobot sangat terkejut ketika pintu terbuka dan mendapati para Elemental Boboiboy sudah terkapar di lantai dengan posisi yang tidak jelas. Juga Gopal yang duduk bersimpuh sambil di ceramahi oleh Yaya dan Ying.

"Fang, kau sudah kembali." Ucap Gopal. Membuat Yaya dan Ying terpenjarat dan berhenti mengeluarkan ocehan panjang lebarnya pada Gopal.

"Eh? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi ini?" tanya Ochobot kebingungan dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Gopal tuh. Habis di pukulnya kepala Boboiboy sampai pingsan" ucap Ying dengan nada kesal.

Gopal hanya tersenyum nervous. "ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana Fang?" ucapnya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kalian lihat saja sendiri" balas Fang. Memiringkan tubuhnya memperlihatkan seseorang yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Boboiboy!" seru Yaya, Ying dan Gopal terkejut melihat Boboiboy Ice sudah ada bersama mereka di kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo saat ini.

"Huh.." Boboiboy Ice terpenjarat melihat Gopal dan yang lain, dan langsung bersembunyi ke belakang tubuh Fang.

"Tidak apa-apa mereka tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah padaku" ucap Fang mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy Ice dan perlahan menariknya agar mau keluar.

Boboiboy Ice menurut saja dengan kata-kata Fang dan maju dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aduh…" desah Boboiboy Gempa yang tersadar sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Kemudian Boboiboy yang lain juga ikut terbangun sambil meringis dan mengelus kepala belakang mereka.

Gopal dan yang lain hanya terdiam memperhatikan para Elemental Boboiboy lain mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ketika mereka benar-benar tersadar. Mereka tercengang dan membelalak saat melihat Boboiboy Ice ada di depan pintu. Membuat Gopal dan yang lain terheran-heran.

"Eh? Air!" seru mereka berempat secara bersamaan. Tanpa komando apapun mereka langsung menghampiri dan mengelilingi Boboiboy Ice dengan tatapan khawatir namun juga senang.

"Kau kemana saja!?" tanya Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Boboiboy Gempa.

"Untunglah kau tidak kenapa-napa" ucap Boboiboy Blaze yang langsung memeluk Boboiboy Ice.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" kali ini Boboiboy Taufan yang bicara.

Kejadian aneh bin ajaib ini membuat Fang dan Ochobot tercengang. Sementara Yaya dan Ying hanya mengerjap dengan mulut menganga. (Kok mereka bisa ingat cuma gara-gara Gopal memukul kepala mereka?) begitu mungkin pikir mereka. Sementara yang dibicarakan juga ikut diam kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan sih ini…" gerutu Fang dengan tatapan 'krik-krik'. Kalau saja dia tahu ada cara begini, dia tidak akan pusing-pusing memikirkan cara mengalikan perhatian mereka.

"Hei sudahlah. Cepat kalian bersatu lagi sebelum urusannya tambah panjang" kata Ochobot.

"Baiklah" balas Boboiboy Gempa. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan 'mantra?' , namun anehnya semuanya terdiam saat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" tanya Boboiboy Gempa. Dia heran melihat pecahan dirinya yang lain masih utuh berdiri di sampingnya.

Ochobot langsung saja men-scan tubuh Boboiboy Gempa dan mencari apa yang jadi masalahnya. "Sepertinya ada yang hilang dari bagian pecahan diri Boboiboy" ucapnya.

"Hilang? Apa yang hilang?" sahut Gopal histeris saat mendengar keterangan dari Ochobot.

"Oh aku tahu. Topinya Boboiboy Ice tidak ada" seru Ying baru sadar jika Boboiboy Ice hanya mengenakan hoddie tanpa topi khasnya.

"Masa cuma gara-gara satu topi mereka tidak bisa bergabung semula" komentar Gopal.

Ochobot langsung menghampiri Gopal."Ya bisalah. Pecahan diri Boboiboy itukan seperti bayangannya sendiri. Jika bayangannya ada yang tidak sama, mereka tidak bisa disatukan." Jelasnya.

"Ha… Karena itulah aku mau bilang kalau tadi aku sedang mencari topinya" ujar Fang tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh yang lain.

"Jangan-jangan hilang pada saat itu" Gopal teringat saat Topi milik Boboiboy Ice terjatuh gara-gara dikejar oleh mereka bertiga, sekarang dia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak membantunya tadi.

.

Ini benar-benar konyol juga tidak masuk akal. Rasanya mustahil hanya karena sebuah topi, Boboiboy tidak bisa bergabung seperti semula, tapi itulah kenyataannya saat ini. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini terus bisa-bisa mereka akan hilang ingatan lagi. Jika sudah begitu mimpi buruk yang selama ini ditakutkan oleh Boboiboy dan teman-temannya akan jadi kenyataan. Ingatannya akan lenyap selamanya dan pecahan dirinya yang ada masing-masing akan menjadi orang lain.

Kecuali mereka bisa temukan topi itu lagi, apapun resikonya.

"Aduh… kita harus segera menemukan topi itu secepatnya!" seru Ying panik.

"hmmh…Jadi Boboiboy sekarang tidak bisa bergabung karena ada yang topinya hilang, begitu?" gumam Kapten Kaizo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan pintu dan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Sejak kapan Kapten ada disana?" tanya Gopal yang sedikit terkejut.

"Sejak tadi" jawab Kapten Kaizo dengan entengnya. "Kalian tidak perlu risau, saat ini kami sedang berusaha menganalisanya. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan ketemu." lanjutnya menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Tapi Kapten. Apa anda yakin topi itu bisa ditemukan? Bagaimana jika topi itu malah hilang selamanya" tanya Gopal agak pesimis.

"Ya, kita hanya berharap topi itu bisa ditemukan" jawab Kaizo ambigu.

Dan itu menyebabkan semua teman-teman Boboiboy, terlebih Ochobot merasa semakin sedih. Kalau begini Boboiboy benar-benar tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula dan akan hilang ingatan selamanya.

Melihat semuanya terlihat sedih Boboiboy Gempa pun mulai bertindak dan menepuk bahu Gopal.

Gopal melirik pada Boboiboy Gempa yang menyunggingkan senyuman lembut pada semuanya, dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudahlah. Jika memang sudah nasib kami tidak bisa bergabung lagi, asalkan kami tetap bersama dan kalian selalu ada untuk kami, aku yakin pasti tidak akan terjadi hal buruk. Tapi aku juga sangat yakin pasti topi itu akan kembali" ucapnya coba menenangkan semuanya. Boboiboy Gempa memang selalu saja optimis, walaupun dia sebenarnya juga sangat sedih.

"Uhm… itu benar. Aku juga percaya topi itu akan ketemu" untuk pertama kalinya Fang sependapat dengan Boboiboy.

Semua kecuali Fang dan Boboiboy mengangguk berat, masih agak ragu. Tapi mereka setuju dengannya.

"Kalau begitu Boboiboy Ice, sebaiknya kau makan dulu saja. Perutmu masih lapar kan?" ucap Fang menawarkan Boboiboy Ice.

Dan Boboiboy Ice hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Mau makan? Makan apa? Aku juga mau dong" seru Gopal yang tiba-tiba saja bersemangat saat mendengar tentang makanan.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Gopal. Kau sudah makan kan tadi" gerutu Yaya.

"Iya nih. Sudah makan banyak dan kau masih saja lapar?" tambah Ying.

Tawa mereka semua pun pecah karena ucapan Gopal. Untuk sejenak setidaknya mereka bisa melupakan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

.

Kemudian Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy Ice pergi ke kantin untuk beristirahat dan makan sebentar. untuk sekarang atau tepatnya kali ini saja, sepertinya tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Elemental Boboiboy lain sendirian di penjara. Mereka harus berterima kasih pada Gopal, sebab berkat ide nggak masuk akalnya sekarang ingatan Boboiboy sudah kembali.*(ya walau cuma sementara, nanti pasti hilang lagi).

Fang pun masuk ke dapur dan membuatkan menu sederhana, nasi dan omelet telur untuk Boboiboy Ice. Selagi dia sibuk menyiapkan bahan, Gopal dan yang lain asik bercengkrama di sofa ruang santai.

"wah. Kau jago masak juga ternyata" puji Gopal saat memperhatikan Fang memotong-motong sayur dan sosis dengan lihainya.

"Ya iyalah. Aku kan ditinggalkan di planet bumi sendirian. Jadi sudah pasti aku harus bisa masak sendiri" Fang menyahut Gopal tanpa membalikkan badannnya.

"Nah Boboiboy, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakan ini. Tapi sebenarnya bagimu Elemental yang lain itu apa?" Fang mencoba memberikan pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa dijawab oleh Boboiboy Ice. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Boboiboy yang lain.

Yang ditanyai langsung tersentak setelah asik celingukan kesana kemari "Mereka adalah…. Kakak-kakakku" jawabnya sedikit malu-malu.

"Kakak?" Fang langsung tersentak dan membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kali ini Boboiboy Ice naik ke sofa dan berbalik menatap Fang "Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku, tapi mereka sangat berbeda denganku yang lemah dan pengecut. Mereka kuat dan keren, juga superhero yang terbaik" ucapnya denga suara pelan.

"Masa sih. Menurutku kau itu juga kuat dan keren kok" ucap Yaya memuji Boboiboy Ice. Pada kenyataannya dia memang kuat sih, kalau tidak bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan mereka semua dari serangan Ejo jo. Bahkan saat masih dalam peringkat pertama pun dia mampu mengalahkan Boboibot sendirian.

Boboiboy Ice tercengang dan langsung tersipu malu. Kemudian dia kembali menelungkupkan Hoodie-nya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya keheranan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan, memuji orang itu wajar kan?

"Baru pertama kali… ada yang memujiku begitu…" ucapnya malu-malu sambil mengintip dari balik Hoodie-nya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Omelet yang dibuat Fang sudah jadi. Dia juga menyiapkan nasi untuk dimakan Boboiboy Ice. Lalu Boboiboy Ice makan dengan lahapnya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun nasi di piringnya.

Kemudian Fang ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya duduk di sofa. "Boboiboy maukah kau memberitahu kami, kenapa kau tidak membalas serangan dari Ejo jo dan Geng nya? " tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak suka disakiti. Aku benci dengan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Dan aku yakin orang-orang itu juga tidak ingin dilukai ataupun disakiti" jawab Boboiboy Ice lirih.

"Sama seperti Yaya saja" gerutu Gopal. Dan langsung dibalas dengan delikan dari semuanya, kecuali Boboiboy Ice.

"Karena aku pengecut, aku tidak bisa sendirian. Jika aku merasa sakit, takut dan tidak bisa menahannya, aku bisa gila. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal buruk pada orang lain." jelas Boboiboy Ice lirih.

Semua hanya terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Boboiboy Ice, bahkan semua teman-temannya tak ada satupun yang mau menyela ucapan Boboiboy Ice.

"Karena itulah topi itu sangat penting bagiku. Jika topi itu ada, aku bisa merasakan Boboiboy yang lain bersamaku. Meski aku takut, setidaknya aku tidak akan kehilangan arah dan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Fang menatap Boboiboy Ice dengan wajah masam. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sifat rendah diri dari Boboiboy yang satu ini.

"Tapi sekarang aku malah menghilangkan topi itu, dan menyusahkan semuanya" ucapnya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, wajahnya semakin bertambah sendu saja.

Yaya berdiri dan menghampiri Boboiboy Ice yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Boboiboy Ice langsung membelalak dan kemudian menatap Yaya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman. "Eh… anu…" desahnya.

Sekarang Yaya membungkukan tubuhnya lebih rendah dan melepaskan elusannya di kepala Boboiboy Ice. "Kau tidak menyusahkan kami kok, jadi jangan salahkan dirimu" ucapnya lembut.

"Hu..uh. Kau tidak sengaja melakukannya bukan?" ucap Gopal sambil mengalungkan lengannnya di leher Boboiboy Ice.

"Itu benar. Kami janji pasti akan menemukan topi itu untukmu" ucap Ying memberikan semangat pada Boboiboy Ice.

Fang menepuk bahu Boboiboy Ice dari belakang. "Kau tidak sendirian, kami selalu ada untukmu." ucapnya.

"Kita ini kan sahabat" ucap Gopal dengan menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Boboiboy Ice menatap semua temannya satu persatu dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan menunduk malu. "Terima…kasih" ucapnya.

"Semuanya, maaf menyela. Kami sudah menemukan topi itu" tegur Kapten Kaizo yang tiba-tiba saja menghubungi Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang.

"Benarkah dimana?" tanya Fang.

"Ya. kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai tempat yang sial" balas Kapten Kaizo.

Fang dan teman-temannya saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi 'krik-krik'

Sepertinya tempat yang dimaksud adalah…

"Cepat kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Ucap Fang yang langsung menarik lengan Boboiboy Ice dan menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Hei Fang. Pelan-pelan padanya!" protes Yaya tidak suka dengan sifat kasar Fang yang mendadak muncul.

Namun Fang sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Yaya, dengan pandangan lurus dia tetap menyeret Boboiboy Ice menuju ruangan penjara. Sementara yang diseret hanya diam kebingungan dan menurut saja, walaupun tangannya terasa sakit.

Begitu sampai di depan penjara, Fang langsung membuka pintunya dan melemparkan Boboiboy Ice ke dalam dengan cara kasar. *(Kemana perginya sisi lembutnya tadi?)

Elemental Boboiboy yang lain terpenjarat, terlebih Boboiboy Blaze. Dia langsung menangkap Boboiboy Ice yang hampir jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menahannya dengan bertumpu lutut. "Woi, kenapa ini?!" seru Boboiboy Blaze yang terdengar sangat marah.

Fang langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, tanda dia sedang serius saat ini, membuat para Boboiboy tersentak dengan wajah horor. Dan dia langsung menutup pintu penjara

"Kami akan pergi sebentar, jadi jaga dia dulu ya" terdengar suara Gopal dari luar mencoba menenangkan para Boboiboy.

Mereka semua langsung berlari menjauhi penjara itu. sementara Boboiboy Ice hanya mendengarkan suara dari derap langkah teman-temannya yang mulai menghilang di ujung lorong. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan penuh kecemasaan dari Boboiboy Blaze.

.

Kemudian mereka bergerak menuju kapal angkasa milik Adu du, yang sedang terparkir.

"Siapa sangka ternyata topi itu ada di kapal angkasa Adu du." Ucap Fang sambil mengendap-endap masuk ke kapal angkasa Adu du. diikuti oleh Yaya, Ying dan Gopal.

"Tidak salah lagi. Kami menemukan bahwa Probe terus-menerus memegangi topi itu dan tak sengaja membawanya pulang" sahut Kaizo dari ruang kontrol.

Gopal teringat kejadian sebelumnya saat Adu du dan Probe mengerjai Boboiboy Ice dengan menjauhkan topinya. "Yang waktu itu ya?" gumamnya.

"Aku akan mengawasi kalau-kalau mereka kembali dan langsung menteleport kalian kembali ke pesawat jika terjadi hal buruk" ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Baik. Terima kasih, Kapten" balas Fang.

Mereka semua berhasil masuk dan berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Beruntungnya saat itu Adu du dan Probe sedang ada di kapal angkasa Ejo jo dan yang ada di sana sekarang hanyalah komputer milik Adu du. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini setengah kosong.

.

Di kapal Angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo. Ochobot dan Lahap pergi ke penjara untuk memeriksa para Elemental Boboiboy yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas dengan berbagai posisi. Boboiboy Halilintar bergerak sangat ekstrim sesekali dia berputar seperti jarum jam. Boboiboy Taufan tidur sambil memeluk Boboiboy Gempa, namun sepertinya Gempa merasa risih dan sambil setengah bangun dia mendorong Taufan agar menjauh. (Hebatnya Boboiboy Taufan masih tidur) dan yang kelihatannya yang bisa tidur tenang hanya Boboiboy Blaze.

"Eh, sudah pada tidur ternyata" ucap Ochobot.

"Baguslah. Aman sedikit dunia" ucap Lahap yang ingin langsung berlalu ke ruang kontrol. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menyadari ada yang ganjil "Satu, dua, tiga, empat…eh kurang satu" ucapnya panik setelah melihat hanya ada empat Boboiboy dalam penjara.

"Eh, mana Boboiboy Ice?" ucap Ochobot baru sadar jika Boboiboy Ice tidak ada.

"Alamak, dia kabur. Aku harus segera memberitahu Kapten" seru Lahap yang langsung menuju ruang kontrol.

"Haduh.. Kalau begini, dia bisa diserang lagi" gumam Ochobot. Yang terdengar oleh Boboiboy Blaze, ternyata dia tidak tidur.

.

Kembali ke Fang dan yang lain. Saat mendekati ruang kontrol atau ruangan utamanya. Mereka mulai berjalan merapat dan mengendap-endap. Benar saja, saat ini di ruangan kontrol hanya ada Komputer milik Adu du yang sedang berjaga sambil menonton telenovela di TV. Karena keasikan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Gopal dan yang lain.

Mereka menempelkan diri mereka ke dinding dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

"Mana topinya?" tanya Gopal dengan suara berbisik.

Fang menjulurkan kepalanya, matanya menyisir setiap bagian ruangan. Dan melihat topi Boboiboy Ice ada di seberang ruangan, dekat panel kontrol dan dekat sekali dengan posisi komputer.

"Itu dia." seru Fang mencoba tidak berteriak

"Fang cepatlah kau ambil" pinta Gopal.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" protes Fang tidak terima harus dijadikan 'tumbal'.

"Gerakanmu kan tidak kelihatan seperti hantu" balas Gopal.

"Apa katamu!?" Fang langsug menatap tajam pada Gopal dengan 'triple crush' di atas kepalanya. Dia berteriak.

"Pssst…" desis Yaya dan Ying panik saat mendengar Fang berteriak dan memberikan tanda untuk tenang dengan menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir.

Komputer Adu du langsung berbalik setelah mendengar suara teriakkan Fang. Dia menatap curiga ke arah lorong.

Mereka semua pun merapat mundur. Mereka bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Tapi kemudian Komputer Adu du tidak memperdulikannya dan berbalik menonton telenovelanya lagi.

Mereka langsung menghela nafas lega. Dan kembali mengintip ke dalam ruangan memastikan komputer tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hei sudahlah. Cepat ambil" omel Ying menyuruh Fang.

"Iya, iya. Selalu saja aku" gerutu Fang. Dia langsung maju dan mengendap-endap ke arah topi tersebut, lalu perlahan dia berhasil mengambil kembali topi tersebut. Dan berbalik lagi ke tempat teman-temannya.

Setelah Fang kembali, mereka segera menjauh dan berusaha secepatnya keluar dari kapal angkasa Adu du.

"Private Pang!" tegur Kapten Kaizo. Ucapannya saat ini terdengar sangat panik.

"Kami sudah berhasil mendapatkan topi Boboiboy Ice. Kami akan segera kembali ke kapal untuk mengembalikannya, Kapten" sahut Fang.

"Lupakan itu. Boboiboy Ice sudah kabur" ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa!?" seru Fang. "Oh tidak, aku lupa mengunci pintunya" gumamnya.

"Makanya berapa kali kubilang untuk mengunci pintunya saat kau pergi bukan?" ucap Kapten Kaizo yang terdengar marah.

"Maafkan aku, Kapten"

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kalian harus menolongnya. Aku akan kirimkan koordinatnya sekarang, cepat selamatkan dia." perintah Kapten Kaizo.

"Baik Kapten" balas Fang.

Mereka semua pun langsung pergi menuju tempat Boboiboy Ice berada.

.

Di langit dekat pusat kota, sedang terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran dan target pengejarannya adalah Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Ice terlihat sangat panik dan takut, dia mencoba terbang menjauh secepatnya dari sekumpulan robot PETAI yang sedang mengejarnya dengan tembakan misil. Dia terbang menghindar kesana kemari, kemudian mencoba terbang lebih rendah hingga hampir menyentuh tanah di antara sela-sela gedung, berharap robot-robot itu tidak bisa lewat dan tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Tapi tak diduga ternyata Ejo jo sudah menghadang di depannya dengan senapan kaliber besar dan langsung menembakkannya ke arah Boboiboy Ice.

"Hah…!" Boboiboy Ice tersentak kaget dan langsung terbang berputar ke arah sebaliknya untuk menghindari serangan Ejo jo.

Namun sudah terlambat untuk menghindarinya, hasilnya dia berhasil terkena tembakan misil dan berakhir dengan tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Yey, Berhasil!" seru Mega Probe melihat Boboiboy sudah jatuh terjerembab dan tak berdaya lagi.

"Hmph… mudah sekali" ucap Adu du puas.

"Bagus. Langsung habisi saja dia sekarang" perintah Ejo jo sambil menyiapkan tembakan laser pemusnahnya.

Boboiboy Ice mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk, dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan. Kemudian tersadar jika dia sudah di kepung oleh pistol dan laser dari berbagai arah, membuatnya semakin ketakutan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat Ejo jo dan Gengnya mulai menembakan laser ke arah dirinya.

Dengan keadaan semakin takut dan panik, ketika laser dan misil itu hampir mengenai dirinya. Dengan gemetar Boboiboy Ice pun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara dan menghentakkan ke tanah lalu kembali menyeru "TARING ES!".

Dan lagi-lagi dari tubuh Boboiboy Ice keluar udara dingin dan badai salju besar yang berhasil menangkis serangan laser dan misil tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" seru Ejo jo.

Dari balik kabut yang mulai menipis mereka semua bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok monster rubah es itu lagi. Tapi kali ini Boboiboy Ice memanggilnya dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan lebih besar daripada gedung-gedung yang ada disekitarnya.

"Alamak! Monster itu lagi!" seru Mega Probe panik melihat monster mengerikan itu sudah ada di depannya.

"Besar sekali!" gumam Adu du.

Monster itu mengerang dan menyebarkan udara dingin di sekitarnya dan membuat gedung, mobil, bahkan makhluk hidup dan apapun yang berpijak di tanah dalam radius 10 kilometer darinya membeku dengan sangat cepat. Seperti sebelumnya itu artinya sistemnya sudah aktif dan siap menjalankan program pertahanan.

Tanpa komando apapun dari Ejo jo, dua buah robot PETAI yang ada di belakang monster itu langsung menembakkan peluru ke arah Boboiboy Ice yang sedang mengendalikannya.

Tapi siapa sangka respon monster itu bahkan lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Dia langsung mengibaskan ekor besarnya dan menepis peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan oleh PETAI untuk melindungi Boboiboy Ice yang ada di punggungnya. Kemudian dia berbalik menghadap dua robot tersebut dan membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya.

Monster itu mulai mengaktifkan serangan dan menembakkan udara yang sangat dingin dari mulutnya ke arah robot-robot itu. Dan berhasil membuat dua buah robot PETAI itu membeku dan tak bisa bergerak lagi. Serangannya itu juga sekaligus membekukan sistem dan mesinnya hingga membuat robot-robot itu hancur jatuh ke tanah.

"Tuan, dua unit PETAI sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi" ucap super komputer milik Ejo jo. Membuat Ejo jo semakin bertambah geram.

Setelah menyerang, monster itu kemudian melarikan diri bersama Boboiboy Ice di punggungnya ke arah kota. Dan langsung saja dikejar oleh Ejo jo dan Gengnya.

"Boboiboy!" terdengar ada sekumpulan orang yang memanggil Boboiboy Ice dari kejauhan.

Mereka adalah Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang yang sedang berdiri di atap sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi, mencoba menyadarkan Boboiboy Ice dengan keberadaan mereka.

"BOBOIBOY!" seru Yaya keras, mencoba membuat pandangan Boboiboy Ice terarah pada mereka.

"Huh?" Boboiboy Ice langsung tersadar dan mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Dan mendapati empat temannya sedang berdiri di atap gedung. "Kalian…." gumamnya pelan. Dia langsung memberikan perintah melalui tangannya yang terpasang di panel kontrol dan monster itu langsung berhenti berlari sesuai perintah yang diberikan Boboiboy Ice.

"Boboiboy, kami sudah mendapatkan-" ucapan Ying terputus oleh sebuah tembakan laser yang berasal dari belakang tepat di atas mereka, dan mengenai kepala monster itu dengan telak.

Mereka berempat langsung berbalik dan mendapati Ejo jo lah yang baru saja menembak kepala monster tersebut.

Akibatnya fatal. Monster itu malah menganggap Fang dan teman-temannya sebagai sebuah ancaman dan menanggapinya dengan sebuah tembakan udara dingin ke arah mereka.

"Alamak. Dia ke arah sini! Habislah kita!" seru Gopal panik saat monster itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menembak ke arah mereka.

Boboiboy Ice sepertinya tidak bisa mengendalikan monsternya itu. "Arrghh!" dia hanya bisa menjerit dan mencoba sebisa mungkin mencegah monsternya itu untuk menyerang teman-temannya. Tapi sepertinya gagal dan monster itu langsung menembak ke arah empat temannya itu.

"GYAAA!" Gopal berteriak sangat keras.

"Menghindar semua!" seru Yaya.

"Tak sempat!" teriak Gopal yang semakin panik saja.

"Lindungan-" Fang menyatukan kedua tangannya dan bersiap mengeluarkan 'jurus' untuk melindungi dirinya dan teman-teman yang ada dibelakangnya sekarang dari amukan monster tersebut.

"DINDING API!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka semua muncul kobaran api besar yang sangat panas dan mampu menahan serangan pembeku dari Boboiboy Ice.

Setelah puas menyerang monster itu berbelok dan langsung berlari ke arah lain, menjauh dari teman-teman Boboiboy.

"Aku sudah mati ya?" tanya Gopal sambil memegang tiap bagian tubuhnya

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Ying yang masih kebingungan. Mereka semua hampir tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Karena berlangsung begitu cepat.

Fang memperhatikan api besar yang masih berkobar dan perlahan-lahan lenyap di depannya "Api yang barusan, jangan-jangan…" gumamnya.

"Kalian semua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil melayang di udara dan langsung melompat turun.

Gopal dan yang lain hanya bisa tercengang melihat Boboiboy Blaze sedang bersama mereka dan bukannya di penjara. (Haduh… yang liar dan lebih berbahaya malah keluar.)

.

Disaat yang sama tak jauh dari mereka Ejo jo dan gengnya masih menyerang Boboiboy Ice beserta monsternya.

Mereka melemparkan jaring dan menjerat monster tersebut hingga tak bisa bergerak. Monster tersebut terus mencoba memberontak. Kemudian Ejo jo dengan seringai puas di wajahnya pun mengeluarkan pedang laser di tangannya dan berencana menebaskannya pada Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Ice semakin panik saat Ejo jo semakin dekat dan bersiap menebaskan pedangnya. Dan entah dapat kekuatan dimana monster itu berhasil merobek jaring dan melepaskan dirinya. Lalu mengaktifkan sistem pertahanan berupa badai es besar yang akan membekukan apapun yang mencoba mendekat.

Tentu saja pedang Ejo jo ikut-ikutan membeku dan dia langsung membuangnya ke samping karena sudah tidak berguna lagi.

.

Kembali ke Fang dan yang lain.

Boboiboy Blaze mendekat ke pagar pembatas dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ejo jo dan Gengnya juga apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy Ice "Air…." gumamnya.

"Kapten, boleh aku bertanya? Apa saat kau periksa tadi Boboiboy Blaze masih ada?" tanya Fang pada pimpinannya itu.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku melihatnya masih ada disana dengan kedua mataku sendiri" jawab Kapten Kaizo.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada disini?"

"Eh kok bisa? Jangan-jangan aku juga lupa mengunci pintunya?" ucap Kapten Kaizo yang terdengar sangat terkejut.

"Hmm… Adik dan Kakak sama saja" gumam Gopal. yang terdengar dan langsung dibalas dengan gerutuan dari Fang dan Kapten Kaizo.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia lepas kendali?" tanya Boboiboy Blaze yang terdengar cukup marah.

Mereka semua tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban yang tepat agar Boboiboy Blaze tidak salah paham dan malah menyerang mereka.

"Di-Dia panik. Ejo jo dan gengnya menyerang dia. Karena itulah dia lepas kendali" balas Gopal mencoba menenangkan Boboiboy Blaze.

"Kami akan menyelamatkannya, tapi kami tidak bisa sendirian. Tolong Boboiboy, pinjami kami kekuatanmu" ucap Yaya memohon pada Boboiboy Blaze.

Boboiboy Blaze melirik ke arah badai salju tersebut dengan tatapan ragu. "Baiklah, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan" balasnya setuju dengan permintaan Yaya.

Mereka semua sangat senang mendengar Boboiboy Blaze sepakat untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka. Maklum dia tidak akan mendengarkan permintaan orang lain selain Gempa dan Air.

.

Sementara mereka menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dan rencana mereka pada Boboiboy Blaze. Ejo jo dan yang lain tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena Boboiboy Ice berlindung di dalam badai es itu.

"Komputer, laporkan keadaannya." Ucap Ejo jo.

"Baik Tuan. Badai salju itu punya kemampuan untuk mendeteksi gerakan yang ada di sekitarnya dan meningkatkan pertahanan si monster. Saya sarankan untuk mundur dulu, karena mustahil untuk bisa menangkapnya" Balas Super komputer milik Ejo jo.

Tanpa disangka Ejo jo malah mendekati bangunan besar di sebelahnya.

"Ejo jo?" gumam Baga ga.

Kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh ditambah dorongan dari tenaga armornya. Ejo jo pun mengangkat bangunan tersebut sendirian. Hingga mengejutkan siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Woi! Kamu mau melakukan apa?" seru Adu du terheran-heran.

"Akan kuhantamkan ini ke dia, begitu perisainya hilang" ucap Ejo jo yang langsung terbang dan melemparkan bangunan besar itu ke arah badai salju.

Tapi sebelum mencapai lapisan badai itu. tiba-tiba saja ada cakram yang langsung memotong-motong bangunan tersebut. Bahkan benda itu melayang sampai hampir mengenai wajah Ejo jo, beruntung dia masih bisa berkelit.

Boboiboy Blaze melompat turun dan berdiri di atas pagar pembatas. Dengan mulus dia menangkap dua cakram apinya yang melayang dan berputar cepat tanpa perlu melihatnya. "Cis…tidak kena lagi" gerutunya sambil membuang muka.

"Boboiboy Blaze…" ucap Ejo jo. Dia sangat mengenali penampilan dari Boboiboy yang satu ini. "Apa maksudmu mengganggu kami?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Hahaha…Kalian mau menangkap Air? Air mana bisa ditangkap!~" ucap Boboiboy Blaze mengejek Ejo jo. Membuat Ejo jo geram padanya. "Kalau ingin main kejar-kejaran denganku saja. Nah, cobalah tangkap kalau bisa!~" godanya. Yang kemudian mengobarkan api di tangan dan kakinya lalu langsung terbang menjauh dari Ejo jo.

Ejo jo langsung saja terpancing emosinya. "Perubahan rencana, kita akan menangkap Boboiboy Blaze lebih dulu" perintahnya dan langsung mengejar Boboiboy Blaze diikuti anggotanya yang lain.

Boboiboy Blaze mencoba terbang secepatnya tapi tetap menjaga jarak agar Ejo jo dan yang lain masih bisa mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum puas, usahanya mengalihkan perhatian Ejo jo dan gengnya berhasil.

Sementara Boboiboy Blaze mengalihkan perhatian, Gopal dan yang lain sudah bergerak mendekati badai salju itu.

Fang menarik nafas. Lalu mengambil tas punggungnya, merogoh isinya dan mengambil topi Boboiboy Ice, kemudian melempar tasnya begitu saja. "Gopal pegang topinya" pintanya sambil menyerahkan topi itu pada Gopal.

Gopal menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya. Dia harus berhati-hati dan menjaga agar topi itu tidak hilang saat mereka berusaha melewati badai salju itu.

"Private Pang tunggu sebentar" tegur Kapten Kaizo. "Kalian akan melewati badai salju itu hanya dengan lindungan bayang darimu, itu tidak akan berhasil. Sudah hentikan!" ucapnya mencoba mencegah Fang dan teman-temannya menjalankan ide gila mereka itu.

"Tumben kau peduli dengan apa yang akan kulakukan. Apa kau sedang mencoba menjadi Kakak yang baik" sahut Fang yang terdengar sangat tenang.

"Aku begitu karena aku percaya kau bisa menjaga diri, tapi yang ini beda! Itu bukan hanya satu tembakan, kalian seperti akan melewati ribuan todongan senjata! Terlebih, jika dia mendeteksi keberadaan kalian, dia akan membuat kalian membeku!" protes Kapten Kaizo yang terdengar sangat marah dan panik.

"Uh?" Fang langsung tersentak mendengar penjelasan Kakaknya itu.

"Aku tahu bayanganmu bisa menahannya, tapi pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika terlalu memaksakan diri menggunakan kuasamu itu!? Kau pikir aku Kakak macam apa yang akan membiarkan Adiknya mati sia-sia!?" Kapten Kaizo semakin bertambah panik, bahkan Lahap dan Ochobot yang sedang berada di sampingnya sampai terheran-heran.

"Mati sia-sia ya?" gumam Fang. "Kalau begitu aku harus bertahan hidup sampai Gopal dan yang lain bisa menyelamatkan Boboiboy" lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda, kembali sekarang!" perintah Kapten Kaizo keras.

"Maafkan aku, Kak" ucap Fang yang langsung memutus panggilan dari Kapten Kaizo. Kemudian dia menyatukan tangannya dan mengempaskannya ke udara "Kokon Bayang!" serunya sambil menciptakan sekumpulan tangan bayang menjadi satu dan menciptakan perisai dari bayangan untuk melindungi dia dan teman-temannya. "Ayo jalan" ucapnya pada Gopal dan yang lain.

Yaya dan Ying mengangguk setuju dan Gopal menelan ludah. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Fang memimpin di depan menuju badai salju tersebut.

"Private Pang, hentikan! Private Pang! Jangan Fang!" seru Kapten Kaizo. Tapi diindahkan oleh Fang dan teman-temannya.

.

Sementara di dalam badai, Boboiboy Ice hanya bisa menangis sendirian di tempat yang gelap dan sunyi tersebut. Satu-satunya yang menemaninya hanya boneka rubahnya itu saja.

"Hiks…Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze… Kakak, aku harus bagaimana…" gumamnya sambil terisak-isak dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kepala monsternya itu.

"Jangan menangis…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kegelapan yang bergema dalam mata badai yang sunyi itu.

"Huh?" Boboiboy Ice langsung tersentak kaget dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Dia melihat Fang dan teman-temannya sudah berjalan terseok-seok kemari.

Begitu sampai, Gopal langsung ambruk. Yaya dan Ying terduduk. Fang langsung jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Mereka sudah berusaha mati-matian menuju kesini, terlebih Fang dia yang paling banyak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempertahankan kokon bayangnya agar teman-teman yang ada dibelakangnya tidak sampai terkena tembakan es tajam milik Boboiboy Ice

Boboiboy Ice langsung turun dari punggung monsternya dan menghampiri teman-temannya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan sambil duduk bersimpuh di dekat mereka.

"Menyeramkan sekali…" desah Gopal yang langsung duduk sambil membuka jaketnya dan mengeluarkan topi Boboiboy Ice dari sana. (syukurlah masih ada~)

Fang berbalik dan menelentangkan tubuhnya, dia akui memang sangat melelahkan memakai seluruh energinya kali ini. "Masih sempat…Sesuai janji kami berhasil menemukan topimu bukan?" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

Boboiboy Ice menatap topinya yang sedang ada di pangkuan Gopal dengan pandangan heran. Kemudian dia mengulum bibirnya, matanya mulai sembab. "Uhh…" Dan akhirnya air matanya menetes dan dia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis? Ka-Kami melakukan hal yang salah ya?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Tidak…Hiks…Aku sangat…bahagia…Hiks…Terima kasih banyak…karena tidak berputus asa denganku…Hiks" ucapnya sesenggukan sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tangan.

"Hei sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Topimu kan sudah kembali" ucap Gopal yang langsung menurunkan Hoodie Boboiboy dan memasangkan topinya.

"Biarkan saja dia menangis sampai puas dulu" protes Ying.

"Tidak Gopal benar. aku anak laki-laki, aku tidak boleh menangis" ucap Boboiboy Ice lirih.

Mereka semua langsung tercengang saat Boboiboy Ice menyebut nama Gopal dengan benar.

"Kau ingat pada kami?" tanya Yaya heran. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Boboiboy Ice.

Fang mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung duduk. "Lalu kenapa selama ini kau hanya diam dan menghindari kami saja?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tahu kuasa baruku berbahaya. Karena itulah agar kalian tidak terluka, aku menghindar" jawab Boboiboy Ice.

"Apanya yang tidak melukai kami. Tadi Ying kena tembak, lalu kami hampir saja mati menuju kesini" omel Gopal.

Dan langsung dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Ying dan Yaya. Yang terluka saja tidak protes, dia yang tidak kenapa-napa malah ngomong seenaknya.

"Apa? Yang kubilang benar kan?" balas Gopal dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Maafkan aku…Aku yang salah" ucap Boboiboy Ice lirih.

"Kau tidak sengaja, jadi itu bukan salahmu. Kami yang sengaja membiarkannya agar bisa menyelamatkanmu " ucap Yaya mencoba menyemangati Boboiboy Ice.

Boboiboy Ice mendekap dadanya dengan satu dangan. "Kalau begitu…Aku percaya apapun yang kalian katakan" ucapnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja dari tubuhnya keluar butiran cahaya. Tidak hanya dia saja, monsternya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Pakaian yang dipakai Boboiboy Ice perlahan lenyap bersama cahaya-cahaya itu dan mengembalikan penampilannya menjadi Boboiboy Air seperti semula. Begitu pula monsternya, dia langsung menghilang bagai tersapu oleh cahaya-cahaya tersebut.

"Di…Dia sudah kembali menjadi Boboiboy Air semula!" seru Gopal kegirangan.

Boboiboy Air mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan kaus dan jaketnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dan dari atas muncul semburat sinar ke arah Boboiboy Air. Dia langsung menengok ke atas.

Secara perlahan badai yang diciptakannya pun menghilang, dan cahaya matahari bisa kembali menyinari daratan. Apa yang muncul setelah badai? Pelangi. Ya dilangit muncul sebuah pelangi yang besar dan sangat indah. Mereka semua pun memperhatikan pelangi itu dengan kagum.

"Woah!" seru Yaya dan Ying terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan langit yang ada di depan mata mereka..

"Cantik sekali…" gumam Boboiboy Air.

Ya setelah semua hal yang ini dan itu terjadi akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga. Dan mereka semua kembali ke Kapal Angkasa Kapten Kaizo

"Hei cepatlah bergabung lagi, nanti tambah susah" omel Gopal pada lima Boboiboy.

"Baiklah" balas Boboiboy Air yang sejak tadi mengambil posisi di tengah dengan senyuman lebar. Dia menyilangkan tangannya "Boboiboy cantum semula!" kemudian empat Boboiboy lain masuk ke dirinya dengan gaya khasnya sendiri.

Boboiboy langsung mengacungkan jempolnya "Terbaik." Ucapnya. "Kawan-kawan!" serunya.

"Boboiboy!" dan Ochobot langsung menghambur ke dada Boboiboy diikuti teman-temannya yang langsung mengelilingi Boboiboy dengan ekspresi senang. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Kapten Kaizo.

"Sudah Kapten" sahut mereka serempak dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang Lahap" ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Siap Kapten!" balas Lahap sambil memberikan 'hormat bendera' dan langsung menjalankan pesawat mereka menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan petualangan mereka untuk mencari dan mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya kuasa dan sphera kuasa yang tersebar di seluruh galaxy sebelum jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

 **The End**

 **Akhirnya fic pertamaku ini kelar juga.** **meskipun ga sebagus chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah nge-review makasih banyak ya, aku seneng banget. Nggak nyangka ini fic bakal ada yang baca.**

 **Ada yang bilang Boboiboy Ice nya jadi polos banget. Jujur aja sih emang iya. Soalnya aku sendiri suka sama tipikal cowok yang polos dan lucu. Jadi pas ngerjain ni fic rasanya enjoy banget.**

 **Akhirnya ada juga yang nanya kenapa Ice-nya bisa terbang(pegang dagu)hmm..sudah kuduga. Ku kasih tau biar jelas coba perhatikan lagi adegan Boboiboy the movie atau ga episode 25 season 3. disitu keliatan Boboiboy Air ngehantamin bola paus air ke arah kapten Kaizo. tapi anehnya pas kuperhatikan dia nggak nginjak bola air dan masih bisa melayang di udara. jadi kusimpulkan sebenarnya Boboiboy air tu bisa terbang dan pas berevolusi kemampuannya ini masih kebawa.**

 **Pas aku baca-baca lagi ini fic banyak banget kurangnya. Dan kayaknya disini bukan Boboiboy Air-nya yang kena masalah, justru dia yang bikin masalah.**

 **Terus kayaknya Boboiboy yang lain tu kayak ga dapat banyak peran gitu. Eh, malah Fang sama temen-temennya yang lain paling banyak dapat scene. Soalnya biasanya kan kalo satu Boboiboy kena masalah yang lain bakalan ikut ngenolongin. Tapi mereka malah pada dikurung (Kasihan). Ya sudahlah sekali-sekali, asal nggak lari-larian ke arah situ aja.**

 **Tapi Boboiboy Blaze ngebantuin pas terakhir tadi. Soalnya dia yang paling deket sama Air. Kalau udah dapet feel, inspirasi dan ada waktu luang. Mungkin nanti aku mau bikin side story pas dia berevolusi aja kali ya.**

 **Dan terakhir nasib karakternya nggak jelas. Papa Zola menghilang selama chapter ini dan Adu du cs udah nggak tau lagi nasibnya gimana di planet itu. ya udahlah yang penting kelar aja.**


End file.
